Changing Skies
by CarinaRin
Summary: „Was soll ich tun?",flüsterte sie und beobachtete Sesshoumaru, welcher nun Tokejin in den Händen hielt und gegen die Schmerzwellen ankämpfte, die seinen Körper immer wieder kurzzeitig lähmten. Die Gedanken Kagomes rasten,verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, weswegen sie nicht bemerkte das der Anführer der Shichinintai... Kagome x Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Bankotsu? Kouga? ...?
1. Ein gutes Herz

Legende:

"Reden"

/Träume/

Nun waren schon fünf Jahre ins Land gezogen und nichts hatte sich verändert. Jedenfalls nichts was einem sofort auffallen würde. Immer noch tobte der unerbittliche Krieg gegen Naraku und die Vervollständigung des Shiko no Tama. Immer noch durchzog Leid, Trauer und Wut das Land und hielt Menschen, sowie Dämonen gleichermaßen in Atem.  
Kagome seufzte und strich sich ein paar lange dunkle Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, während sie neben Kirara und hinter Miroku, Sango und Inuyasha her schritt. "Bist du Müde?", hörte sie die kindliche Stimme von Shippou neben sich. Der kleine Kizune saß auf ihrer Schulter und blickte die Miko fragend an. Dies gehörte zu den Veränderungen in ihrem Leben. Seit geraumer Zeit sorgte sich Shippou, welchen sie als ihren Adoptivsohn sah, mehr um sie, als sie sich um ihn. Kagome schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nur nachgedacht.", der Fuchsdämon warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und schien sie einen moment lang zu mustern, bevor er die kleinen Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und nickte. "Na gut ansonsten hätte dich Kirara bestimmt getragen oder aber Inuyasha!", angesprochener Hanyou wandte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum trägst du sie nicht Shippou? Es wird langsam Zeit das du erwachsen wirst, aber du scheinst einfach nicht wachsen zu wollen!", die Miko wusste das Inuyasha sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Er zog den Kizune nur zu gern mit seiner Größe auf, meinte es aber nicht wirklich böse. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gehört dies wohl zu seinem Charme. Bevor es aber in ein Streit ausarten konnte ergriff Sango das Wort: „Kommt schon Jungs, wenn ich jetzt schon mit der Keilerei anfangt seid ihr noch eher müde als wir Menschen!", Sango lachte mit ihrer klaren Stimme auf und auch Miroku fiel mit ein.

Es war ein ruhiger und erholsamer Tag. Einer jener die die Gruppe sehr zu schätzen wusste, denn je näher sie den verbliebenen Juwelensplittern kamen, umso seltener wurden diese Momente. Die Anspannung wuchs von Tag zu Tag von Stunde zu Stunde und es stellte sich immer öfter die Frage wie es Enden würde. Könnten sie gewinnen? Hatte Naraku nicht zu viel Macht gewonnen? Und was wenn sie überlebten und die Reise endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte? Kagomes Herz zog sich zusammen. Das Sendgoku Jidai war zu ihrer Heimat geworden. Sie war von der Schule abgegangen und hatte lange mit ihrer Familie über die Geschehnisse und ihre Wünsche gesprochen. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen nie wieder hier hin zurück zu kehren und ihre Freunde, ihre Familie nie wieder zu sehen. Natürlich war ihre richtige Familie in der Neuzeit in Tokio, doch sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren das sie dort nicht mehr hingehörte. Was also wenn das Juwel nach seiner Vervollständigung sie zurück in ihre Zeit brachte und es keinen Weg zurück gab? Schnell vertrieb sie den Gedanken. Es brachte nichts sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, eine Antwort darauf würde sie erst erhalten, wenn es soweit war.

Das klare Blau des Himmels zog sich langsam mit dunklen Wolken zu und die kleine Gruppe entschied sich nach einem Unterschlupf Ausschau zu halten. Regen würde kommen, wenn nicht gar ein Sturm. Kurz bevor sie eine kleine Höhle entdeckten zuckte der erste Blitz über den Himmel und tauchte den Nachmittagshimmel in grelles Licht. Die dunklen Wolken ließen es erscheinen als sei es später Abend und der beginnende Regen nahm einem die vorher noch so klare Sicht. Kagome sammelte herumliegende Äste zusammen und brachte sie Miroku, welcher begann eine Feuerstelle herzurichten. Als warmer Feuerschein die Höhle erleuchtete und die Wärme die klamme Kleidung aufheizte, lief Kagome zum Höhleneingang. Inuyasha starrte hinaus in den Regen, scannte die Umgebung wachsam. Die Miko wusste, dass es in ihm brodelte. Auch er wollte nicht länger warten und den Kampf, auf den es hinaus lief, endlich hinter sich bringen. Behutsam legte sie dem Hanyou eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ruh dich etwas aus, die letzten Wochen waren sehr Kräfte zehrend gewesen. Früher oder später kann er sich nicht mehr vor uns verstecken!", bernsteinfarbene Augen begegneten Rehbraunen in stillem Verständnis. All die Zeit die sie nun schon zusammen umherreisten hatte sie tief miteinander verbunden und oft verstanden sie sich auch ganz ohne Worte. Natürlich gab es auch bei ihnen, wie früher, noch oft Streitereien, die damit endeten das Inuyasha entweder in den Bäumen verschwand oder aber in einen Meter tiefem Graben lag. Doch sie sind beide älter geworden und er hatte gelernt Kagome zu akzeptieren und dies nicht nur als Instrument zur Suche der Shiko no Tama Splitter. Was die Gefühle der Miko anging war es jedoch wesentlich komplizierter. Sie wusste, dass ein Teil seines Herzens immer noch Kikyou liebte und diese in ihr wieder erkannte. Dieser Umstand machte es ihr schwer dem - was auch immer zwischen ihnen war - eine wirkliche Chance zu geben. Früher bestimmt, aber nun nach fünf Jahren und vielen Erfahrungen später, wollte sie nicht ihre verbliebene Zeit damit verbringen jemanden zu lieben, der sie unter Umständen nur als Ersatz sah oder den sie nach dem das Juwel wieder vollständig war, nie wieder sah.

Auch Kagomes Blick glitt hinaus in den Regen. Die Bäume, Felsen und die Berge in der Ferne konnte sie nur verschwommen sehen, doch das stetige Prasseln der Tropfen beruhigte ihren Geist. „Was wirst du machen wenn wir das Juwel haben?". Inuyasha hatte bisher nie den Mut gehabt Kagome diese Frage zu stellen. Er wollte nicht hören, dass sie zurück in ihre Zeit ging und ihr eigentliches Leben weiterführen würde. Ihm lag viel an der Miko und es fiel ihm schwer sich eine Zukunft ohne sie vorzustellen. Sein Blick glitt über ihre schlanke Gestalt. Ihr Haar war länger geworden und fiel ihr fast bis auf die schmalen Hüften. Ihre Züge waren nicht mehr so rundlich, sondern fein und schmal. Nichts mehr erinnerte an das fünfzehnjährige Mädchen, welches ihn aus reiner Neugier vom 1000 jährigen Baum befreit hatte und unwissend das Juwel der vier Seelen in sich getragen hatte. Auch ihre Körperhaltung war gerade und auf eine Art wachsam, immer dazu bereit sich zu verteidigen und doch waren ihre Bewegungen leicht und anmutig. Der Kopf des Hanyou neigte sich leicht zur Seite und er hob langsam seinen linken Arm hinter ihrem Rücken. Gerade als er ihr einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf geben wollte, fing sie diesen jedoch geschickt mit einer Hand ab und blickte ihm schmunzelnd entgegen. „Wofür sollte das denn jetzt sein?", fragte sie neugierig. Er jedoch zuckte nur die Schultern und erwiderte: „Och du warst so weggetreten, da wollte ich dich nur in die Gegenwart zurückholen." Inuyasha grinste und löste seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. Ja nichts mehr an Kagome war Jugendhaft und unvorsichtig. Diese Tatsache stimmte ihn jedoch auch ein wenig traurig, er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl ihr hinterher zu hängen und sich im Gegensatz zu ihr gar nicht verändert zu haben. Dabei war er ihr Beschützer und wesentlich älter war er obendrein auch noch. Schnaufend ließ er sich zwischen Miroku und Shippou am Feuer nieder.

Kagome beobachtete den Halbdämon nur Kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dann wieder dem nicht enden wollenden Regen zu. Natürlich hatte sie Inuyashas Frage zuvor gehört, doch wenn sie ehrlich war wusste sie nicht genau was sie ihm darauf antworten sollte. Es war einfacher gewesen so zu tun als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden. Eine Bewegung draußen im Regen hinderte Kagome jedoch daran diesem Gedanken weiter nach zu gehen. Angespannt kniff sie die Augen ein wenig zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Die Gestalt war klein und sie erkannte nur einzelne Farbflecke. Ein Krachen aus den Wäldern hinter der unbekannten Gestalt ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren ihre Freunde neben ihr. „Youkai…", murmelte der weißhaarige Hanyou und tastete nach dem Griff von Tessaiga. Auch die anderen hielten ihre Waffen bereit, verließen die Höhle jedoch nicht, bevor sie nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Wieder ertönte ein lautes Krachen aus dem Wald. Knacken und Brechen von ganzen Baumstämmen und bis zu der Höhle spritzender Schlamm lies die Miko einen Schritt zurückweichen. Was war das? Ein angsterfülltes Wimmern ließ Kagome den Blick vom Boden lösen und schnell suchte sie nach der kleinen Gestalt die nicht mehr als ein Farbklecks im Regen war. Leise Rufe, dessen Inhalt man über das Getöse des Regens und der Zerstörung der Bäume nicht verstehen konnte. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Nun folgten auch laute Kampfschreie. Auch diese kannte sie, jedoch sprach es Sango aus: „Shichinintai!"

Nur einen Augenblick später erkannten sie das aufblitzen der Jakotsuto von Jakotsu, welches durch die noch nicht zerstörten Pflanzen und Hölzer pflügte als seien sie nur aus Papier. Wenn Jakotsu hier war, dann konnten die anderen nicht weit sein. „Hilfe…bitte…Sesshoumaru-sama!", da traf es Kagome wie ein schlag in den Magen. Rin! Gerade als sie einen Schritt nach draußen machen wollte, brach ein Gigantischer Youkai aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes hinaus und erschütterte die Erde. Durch das Beben wäre die Miko fast zu Boden gestürzt, fing sich jedoch im letzten Moment und starrte voller Schock zu dem Ungetüm hinauf. An seinem Kopf prangten Hörner so groß wie Kagome selbst, es hatte kaum ein Gesicht, nur dunkle Höhlen welche einem rot leuchtend entgegen starrten und etwas ähnliches wie Stoßzähne welche aber aus seinem triefenden Maul herausragten. Er stank nach Schwefel und Tod, so als wäre er am verwesen. Seine Arme waren dick und von Stahlringen umschlossen und seine Klauen zu Fäusten geballt mit denen er nach Jakotsu schlug und dessen Waffe wie ein Spielzeug von sich schleuderte. Wenn Kagome schätzen müsste würde sie sagen er ist an die 10 bis 20 Meter groß. Als sich das Monster umdrehte erkannte sie rauchende Zacken die aus seiner Wirbelsäule ragten und zu glühen schienen. Er teilte einen weiteren Schlag Richtung des Shichinitai aus, dieser ging jedoch daneben und ließ ein weiteres Mal die Erde erzittern und die Gruppe um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen. „Was zur Hölle ist das?", stellte Miroku die Frage die jedem auf der Zunge lag. Doch nun war keine Zeit eine Antwort dafür zu suchen. Rin war dort draußen. Allein und voller Angst. Wo war Sesshoumaru und sein Handlanger Jaken?

Hektisch blickte sich die Miko um, entdeckte aber niemanden außer Jakotsu welcher, bei genauerem Hinsehen, ein wenig mitgenommen aussah. Fest biss sich die schwarzhaarige Frau auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte die lähmende Angst nieder. Jetzt oder nie. Gerade als der Youkai Jakotsu ein weiteres Mal anvisiert hatte, rannte Kagome los, ignorierte die Rufe ihrer Freunde und immer darauf bedacht nicht im Schlamm auszurutschen. Nur wenige Meter weiter erblickte sie das zitternde Mädchen am Boden hinter einem Baumstamm, der aussah wie ein abgebrochenes Streichholz. „Rin! Hier rüber!", als das kleine Mädchen die Stimme erkannte und Kagome erblickte, hellte sich ihre Miene auf und die Miko erkannte Erleichterung. Dabei waren sie noch lange nicht in Sicherheit. Kagome ergriff die kalte und nasse Hand von Rin, zog sie zu sich und schloss ihre Arme fest um sie. „Wo ist Sesshoumaru?", hoffend das dieses Etwas noch länger abgelenkt ist, suchte sie den Blick des Kindes, welches Augenblicklich gegen aufkommende Tränen ankämpfte. „Er…er…hat gesagt ich soll weg laufen! Es waren so viele da! Ich bin doch nur Kohaku gefolgt und dann ging alles so schnell…", das sonst so optimistische und lebensfrohe Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Körper und man erkannte sofort wie erschöpft sie war. Kagome musste sie hier weg bringen. Wenn sie der Erzählung glaubte, dann musste Sesshoumaru ganz in der Nähe sein und wenn Kohaku hier war….Der Körper der Miko spannte sich an und sie atmete tief durch. Naraku! Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste würde sie sagen dieses Monster war sein Werk.

„Komm ich bringe dich erstmal hier weg!", langsam löste sie sich von der Kleinen und griff nur nach ihrer Hand. Schnell verschaffte Kagome sich einen Überblick über die Situation. Während sie zu Rin gelaufen war, hatte auch Inuyasha Tessaiga gezogen und kämpfte zu ihrer Überraschung zusammen mit Jakotsu gegen den übergroßen Youkai. Sango und Miroku waren nicht in Sicht, aber sie schätzte, dass sie von einer anderen Position versuchen würden etwas zu unternehmen. Ein leichtes Ziehen an ihrer Hand erinnerte sie wieder an ihre Aufgabe und sie lächelte Rin beruhigend an. Langsam setzte die Miko sich mit dem Mädchen an der Hand in Bewegung. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Erst als sie ein paar Meter, im noch unversehrten Teil des Waldes ankamen, begann sie schneller zu laufen. Doch schnell merkte sie das Rin kaum noch Energie hatte und sich nur mit Mühe auf ihren Beinen halten konnte. Kurzerhand hob Kagome das Mädchen auf ihre Arme und lief zusammen mit ihr weiter. „Wo sagtest du hast du dich von Sesshoumaru getrennt?", Rin deutete in Östliche Richtung und kämpfte gegen das Schniefen an. Angst schnürte der Kleinen die Kehle zu und die Müdigkeit forderte ihren Tribut. Immer weiter liefen die beiden Mädchen, bis Kagome abrupt stehen blieb und geschockt auf die sich ihr bietende Szene blickte. Vorsichtig ließ sie Rin von ihren Armen runter. „Setz dich hier hin okay? Ich komme gleich wieder!", Angesprochene nickte nur und ließ sich müde zu Boden sinken.

Dieses Monster hatte eine Spur der Verwüstung zurück gelassen und als sie die dunklen Flecken die überall in großen Lachen verteilt waren, als Blut erkannte, hatte sie für einen Augenblick das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen jedoch lenkte sie ab und sie riss ihren Blick los, suchte nach der Quelle des Geräusches.

Und da sah sie ihn. Sesshoumaru! Sein sonst strahlendweißer Pelz in tiefem Rot getränkt, neben ihm Tokejin in zwei Hälften zerbrochen. Das einzige was sich nicht geändert hatte war sein eiskalter Blick, mit welchem er sie zu durchbohren schien. „Ich habe Rin gefunden…", immer noch sah er sie an, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Erst dachte Kagome das er gar nichts sagen würde, doch dann: „Sie soll mich so nicht sehen…"  
Seine kratzige, fast schon schwache Stimme erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie sich für einen Moment nicht bewegen konnte. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt näher an den Daiyoukai heran. „Lass…lass mich dir helfen!", sie war unsicher, ob es wirklich schlau war Sesshoumaru noch näher zu kommen. Verletzte Hunde neigten noch viel mehr dazu zu beißen. Da er aber nichts gegen ihren Vorschlag sagte, sondern sie wieder einfach nur anstarrte, wagte sie es und ließ sich langsam neben dem Dämon nieder. Schnell erkannte sie das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen und das war nichts Positives. Eine tiefe Wunde zog sich quer über seine Brust und klaffte weit offen. Der immer noch anhaltende Regen half nicht wirklich dabei die Blutung zu stillen. Kagome befürchtete, dass wenn der Daiyoukai sich aufrichtete oder gar vorbeugte sein Inneres einfach aus ihm herausfallen würde und dies war nur eine von vielen Verletzungen. Es ist mehr als nur ein Wunder das er noch lebte, aber das zeigte mal wieder wie unglaublich mächtig er war.

Sesshoumaru betrachtet ruhig das Gesicht der Miko, welche nun direkt neben ihm saß. Es wäre ein leichtes ihr nun das Leben zu nehmen, jedoch bezweifelte er, dass er nun etwas davon hätte oder es genießen könnte. Ein knurren verließ seine Kehle, als sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und sie zuckte erschrocken zurück, starrte ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. Sollte er wirklich dazu gezwungen sein sich von einem Menschen helfen zu lassen? Wieder? Dieser Gedanke machte ihn wütend und er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein heiseres „Oh Gott", seitens der Miko hinderte ihn daran und die Tatsache das sie es wagte ihn einfach wieder nieder zu drücken. Gerade als er ihr raten wollte ihre Finger von ihm zu nehmen, zog sie diese von allein zurück und blickte sich um. Ein weiteres schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Also ist ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen das er nicht der einzige Verletzte hier war.

Kagome legte die Stirn in Falten. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet oder war da noch jemand? Langsam richtete sie sich auf und flüsterte zu Sesshoumaru: „Ich bin gleich zurück!", auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass ihn diese Information interessierte. Vorsichtig schlich sie um ein paar Bäume herum, suchte nach einem weiteren überlebenden. Doch das erste was sie sah waren zersplitterte Teile aus Metall und bald darauf die vermeintlichen Überreste von Ginkotsu und nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt erkannte sie einen weiteren der Shichinintai. Renkotsu lag leblos am Boden und auch den Juwelensplitter konnte Kagome nirgendwo entdecken, genauso wie bei Genkotsu zuvor auch nicht. Sie waren ihre Feinde gewesen und doch taten sie ihr leid. Es war schrecklich sie so zu sehen und die Miko bezweifelte das sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatten. Wieder hörte sie das schmerzerfüllte stöhnen, gefolgt von unterdrücktem Fluchen. Somit nahm Kagome all ihren verbliebenen Mut zusammen, lief Zielstrebig voran und stand bald nur wenige Meter vor Bankotsu welcher zitternd versuchte sich an seinem Banryu auf die Beine zu ziehen. Auch er war von zahlreichen Wunden überseht, welche noch stärker Bluteten umso mehr er sich anstrengte.

Ohne zu überlegen, überwand Kagome die letzten Meter, als Bankotsu das Gleichgewicht verlor, sowie seine verbleibende Kraft und zu Boden sank. Schnell schloss sie ihre Arme um ihn und bewahrte ihn vor einem harten Aufprall. Sie wusste wie gefährlich er war, das war auch Sesshoumaru, aber er war verletzt und sie KONNTE einfach nicht weg sehen. Sie wollte es auch nicht, sie würde sich selbst hassen, wenn sie nicht wenigstens versucht hätte ihnen zu helfen. Bankotsu blickte sie voller Überraschung, mit verklärtem Blick an. Die Miko bezweifelte fast das er überhaupt erkannte, wer ihm gerade half. „Wie…war noch gleich dein Name Mädchen?", Bankotsus Stimme war rau und er kämpfte darum stark zu klingen. „Ich denke nicht das das jetzt wichtig ist…ich habe Jakotsu vorhin gesehen…es schien ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen.", sie wusste nicht ob der Leader der Shichinintai verstand was sie sagte, doch sie war sich sicher das er wissen wollte wie es seinen Teammitgliedern ging. Sanft lehnte sie ihn mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und strich sich die regennassen Haare fahrig aus dem Gesicht. Ihr war schrecklich warm, trotz des kalten Regens und Windes. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie konnte nicht zurück gehen, Rin war immer noch hier und ganz allein und des weiteren würden Sesshoumaru und Bankotsu ohne Hilfe sterben. Für einen Moment schloss die Miko ihre Augen, atmete langsam ein und aus. Der Entschluss stand fest. „RIN!", sie würde die Hilfe des kleinen Mädchens brauchen, auch wenn diese vollkommen erschöpft war, sie musste einen Unterschlupf finden, indem sie die Wunden ihrer Feinde versorgen konnte.


	2. Unbekannte Züge

Das Knacken des heruntergebrannten Feuers und dumpfes schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen riss Kagome aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie fluchte, sie wollte nicht einschlafen sondern ein Auge auf die Verletzten gehabt haben, aber die Aufregung, Sorge um ihre Freunde und Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut und sie musste eingenickt sein. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und rückte von dem warmen Feuer ab, in der Hoffnung das die Kälte ihren matten Geist belebte. "Du kannst ruhig weiter schlafen.", sagte eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme zu ihr und für einen Moment begann ihr Herz zu rasen. Doch schnell beruhigte es sich wieder, als sie sich daran erinnerte wer sie angesprochen hatte. Einige Stunden zuvor... Es war hoffnungslos...sie würde es niemals schaffen Bankotsu und Sesshoumaru zu der tiefgelegnenen Höhle zu schaffen. Nicht nur weil ein Teil des Weges steil bergab ging, sondern weil Sesshoumaru unter keinen Umständen aufstehen sollte. Bankotsu könnte es so gerade eben schaffen, aber die Miko bezweifelte das sie danach noch genug Kraft besaß um auch noch den Lord des Westens, ohne größere Verletzungen und votallem Schmerzen, dort hin zu bekommen. Frustriert stampfte sie mit dem rechten Fuß auf, sodass das Wasser, vermischt mit aufgelösten Erde, aufspritzte und ihre sowieso ruinierte Kleidung beschmutzte. Zum ungefähr 1000sten Mal wischte Kagome sich ihre nassen, im Gesicht klebenden, Haare zurück und begann von neuem zu grübeln. Jetzt war sie soweit gekommen. Sie hatte die Wunden so gut es ging mit Blättern und Stoff verschlossen um weiteren Blutverlust zu verhindern. Natürlich war das alles andere als hygienisch und wenn ihr nicht endlich etwas einfiel, dann läge das Risiko einer Infektion bei nahezu 100%. Fest ballte die schwarzhaarige Frau ihre zitternden Hände zu Fäusten und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie musste nachdenken irgendeine Möglichkeit musste es doch geben. "Miko...Bitte erschreck dich nicht.", trotz der bitte fuhr Kagome herum und als sie erkannte wer dort gesprochen hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Bogen und einen der wenigen Pfeile in ihrem Köcher. Vor ihr, vollkommen durchnässt und mit erhobenen Händen, so als wolle er sie beschwichtigen oder zeigen das er nichts böses wollte, stand Suikotsu. Den Pfeil an der Sehne rief Kagome: "Was willst du? Komm nicht näher!" Langsam spannte sie den Bogen bis zur Hälfte und ließ den Shichinintai nicht aus den Augen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich will dir nichts tun...lass mich dir Helfen...Ich habe dich beobachtet und bitte nimm den Bogen runter, das macht mich nervös." Suikotsu versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und Kagome erkannte das es nicht die dunkle Seite war die mit ihr sprach. Zögernd ließ die Miko den gespannten Pfeil sinken, jedoch jederzeit bereit ihn wieder auf zu nehmen und anzugreifen. "Bankotsu ist schwer verletzt und...ein Freund von mir auch..." sie hielt einen Moment bei dem Wort 'Freund' inne, aber wenn sie Suikotsu verriet das auch Sesshoumaru ihr Feind war musste dieser sich fragen wer von den beiden eigentlich verrückt war. Er mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit oder sie die gleich zwei ihrer Feinde das Leben zu retten versuchte. Jetzt galt es sich zu entscheiden, sollte sie Suikotsus Hilfe annehmen oder nicht? Ihr Blick glitt zu Sesshoumaru welcher einige Meter entfernt auf dem nassen Boden saß und angestrengt versuchte sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nun nahm Kagome den Bogen endgültig von der Sehne und seufzte. "Ich habe eine Höhle etwa 10 Minuten von hier entdeckt, dort können wir sie behandeln...du bist doch Arzt oder?", als Antwort nickte er nur und lief Zielstrebig auf Sesshoumaru zu. "Ich kümmere mich um ihn, du musst meinem Bruder nur helfen aufrecht zu stehen, den Rest sollte er allein schaffen.", sofort widmete sich der Shichinintai seiner Aufgabe und Kagome machte sich auf den Weg zu Bankotsu. Gegenwart... Als Kagome Bankotsu zur Höhle geführt hatte konnte der sonst so taffe Leader kaum sprechen, zu sehr strengte ihn die Bewegung an und seine gesamte Konzentration lag darauf nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Nun lag er friedlich schlafend neben dem Feuer, seine Wunden frisch versorgt. Ohne Suikotsu hätte die Miko das alles wirklich nicht geschafft und sie war ihm dankbar für seine Freundlichkeit. "Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, ab jetzt übernehme ich die Wache, auch ohne einzuschlafen diesmal!", antwortete sie auf Suikotsus Vorschlag. Kagomes Blick glitt herüber zu Rin, ihre kleine Gestalt lag zusammengerollt neben Sesshoumaru. Nachdem sie den Unterschlupf gefunden hatten hatte die Miko entschieden Rin dort zu lassen, das kleine Mädchen war schon am Rande eines tiefen Schlafes gewesen als Kagome sich auf den Rückweg zu den Verletzten machte. Langsam richtete sich die schwarzhaarige Frau auf, streckte sich und warf einen Blick hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Sie musste mindestens eine ganze Stunde, wenn nicht länger geschlafen haben. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen und die dicken Regentropfen sind einem leichten nieseln gewichen. Für einen Augenblick ließ Kagome die Sorge um ihre Freunde zu, sie wusste nicht was geschehen war nachdem sie mit Rin von dort geflohen war, sie hoffte nur das Inuyasha und die anderen schlau genug waren zu verschwinden statt zu kämpfen. Sobald es Sesshoumaru besser ging und sie Rin beruhigt bei ihm lassen konnte, würde sie sich auf die Suche begeben müssen. Schnell schob sie ihre Sorgen und Vorhaben wieder zurück, es war keine Zeit dafür, wenn sie an die Wunden dachte die Bankotsu sowie Sesshoumaru davon getragen hatten, wird es mindestens eine wenn nicht sogar zwei Wochen dauern bis sie hier weg kam. Seufzend schlich sich die Miko zum Lord des Westens, um seine Wunden zu überprüfen. Seine Brustverletzung blutete schon wieder durch und sie hob vorsichtig den Verband, doch das kehlige Knurren verriet ihr das sie ihm trotzdem Schmerzen verursachte. "Tut mir leid...", murmelte sie und versuchte im schummerigen Licht zu erkennen, wo genau die Blutung herkam. "Warum tust du das?", als Kagome den Blick hob begegneten ihr leuchtend bernsteinfarbene Augen, welche jedoch so viel kälter waren als die die sie so gut kannte. Es lag nun aber noch etwas anderes in ihnen, etwas anderes als Abneigung die sie sonst immer darin sah. Neugier. "Warum lässt du ein Menschenkind mit dir umher reisen und beschützt sie?", sein frustriertes Schnaufen verriet ihr das er verstand was sie ausdrücken wollte. Sie wusste es selbst nicht und wenn Inuyasha davon erfuhr konnte sie sich auf einen Haufen Ärger einstellen und das wohl nicht nur von ihm. "Rin geht es gut.", das war keine Frage die Sesshoumaru ihr stellte, es war mehr eine Feststellung. Kagome nickte. "Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen sie ist nur sehr müde und braucht den schlaf.", behutsam tupfte die Miko die Wunde mit einer Mischung aus Kräutern und Salben ein, die Suikotsu zuvor angerührt hatte. Der Lord sagte nichts weiter dazu und Kagome vermutete das das was er vorhin gesagt hatte so eine Art Dank war, jedenfalls redete sie sich dies ein. Als die Miko mit der Behandlung fertig war richtete sie sich auf und bog den Rücken durch. Sie bemerkte nicht den Goldenen Blick der auf ihr haftete und machte sich daran den anderen Verletzten zu behandeln. Es war eine Schande das er sich von einer Priesterin helfen lassen musste und noch viel größer war die Schande das er gegen dieses Monstrum verloren hat. Naraku hatte mehr Macht erlangt als es gut war diese Splitter verliehen einem mehr Kraft als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Wieder stieg die Wut in ihm auf und einen Sekundenbruchteil färbte sich seine Sicht rot, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Während Sesshoumaru unbemerkt gegen sein inneres Biest kämpfte verschaffte sich Kagome auch bei Bankotsu einen Überblick über die Wunden und deren Heilungsprozess. Gerade als sie nach der Kräutermischung greifen wollte umfasste eine starke, unnachgiebig Hand ihren Arm und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen. "Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich deinen Namen? Noch einmal frage ich nicht!", ein schiefes Grinsen zog sich über die Lippen von Bankotsu, als sich seine dunklen Iriden in die der Miko bohrten. "Ka...Kagome...mein Name ist Kagome.", sie könnte sich selbst Ohrfeigen für ihre zittrige Stimme und ihr bis zum Hals schlagenden Herzen. "Ah ja stimmt...ist mir doch glatt-AUTSCH! Was tust du da?", sein vorher so amüsierter Blick wechselte zu wütend und sein Griff um ihren Arm wurde fester, schmerzhafter. Kagome biss sich auf die Unterlippe um gegen den Drang anzukämpfen ihm mit der flachen Hand auf eine seiner Wunden zu schlagen. "Ich säubere deine Wunden und rette dir das Leben!", zischte sie als Antwort "Zudem tust du mir weh." Augenblicklich löste sich sein Griff und er wandte das Gesicht ab. "Wir haben versucht dich und deine Leute zu töten und jetzt rettet du mir das Leben... dir ist schon bewusst wie dumm dieses Vorgehen ist oder?", es schien als könne er nicht lang seinen Blick von dieser merkwürdigen Frau lassen. Früher war sie ihm kaum aufgefallen, abgesehen von ihren obszön kurzen und merkwürdigen Kleidern. Doch nun hatte sich was verändert. Er und seine Brüder waren lange fort gewesen, hatten Informationen über Naraku gesammelt und nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht mehr Juwelensplitter zu bekommen und diesen Kerl , der versuchte sie als Werkzeug in seinem kranken Spiel zu benutzen, los zu werden. In dieser Zeit hatten sich wohl nicht nur die Pläne der Shichinintai geändert, sonder das junge Mädchen war zu einer Frau herangewachsen. In ihren Braunen Augen lag ein helles Schimmern und Bankotsu erkannte immer noch einen Hauch Naivität darin, welcher er wohl auch sein Leben verdankte, andernfalls bezweifelte er das sie dieses Risiko eingegangen wäre. Ihr Körperbau war weiblicher geworden und ihre Züge klar und schmal. Sie war hübsch. Die junge Priesterin bemerkte den musternden Blick den Bankotsu ihr zu warf und ihr würde zunehmender unwohl dabei. "Kann sein das du es als dumm betrachtest, aber dieser Dummheit verdankst du dein Leben." Ohne sich ihre Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen versuchte sie sich bei der Inspektion der Wunden zu beeilen und schnell dort weg zu kommen, doch so ungeschickt sie war, warf sie die hölzerne Schale mit den Kräutern um und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Nur einen Augenblick später war Suikotsu an ihrer Seite und blickte sie beschwichtigend an. "Keine Sorge ich habe noch genug Kräuter da und rühre schnell eine neue Salbe an. Ich mache dann auch schon den Rest" Kagome lächelte ihn dankbar an und wollte dem Arzt Platz machen, doch dessen Anführer kam ihr zuvor indem er sagte: " Nein...rühr das Zeug an, aber sie behandelt mich weiter!", augenblicklich rutschte Kagome das Herz sprichwörtlich in die Hose und sie schaute fassungslos in das vor Genugtuung leuchtende Gesicht von Bankotsu. Sie hoffte inständig das er nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, doch sie bezweifelte das er überhaupt wusste was das war. "Nein werde ich nicht! Nur weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe heißt das nicht das ich deine Dienstmagd bin!", die aufsteigende Wut half ihr dabei ihren Standpunkt zu festigen und somit erhob die Miko sich und lief zurück in ihre Ecke, abseits vom Feuer. Ihr war viel zu warm, doch ob dies nun von der Wut oder Schamesröte herkam wusste sie nicht zu deuten. Wo hatte sie sich nur reingeritten? Nun saß sie hier fest mit dem unterkühlten Lord des Westens und zwei Shichinintai, der eine eine tickende Zeitbombe und der andere der es allem Anschein genoss sie auf zu ziehen. Der einzige Lichtblick war Rin. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Freunde sie fanden und sie sich nicht mehr so verloren fühlen musste. Nur wenige Tage später hatte sich Bankotsu, zum Leidwesen von Kagome, schon soweit erholt das er selbstständig aufrecht sitzen konnte, zwar waren seine Wunden immer noch schwerwiegend, aber davon ließ er sich kaum etwas anmerken. Immer wieder versuchte er die Miko in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, welchem sie aber meist durch pure Ignoranz aus dem Weg ging. Seit dem letzten Vorfall hielt sie sich von ihm fern, schließlich hatte er Suikotsu der sich um ihn kümmern konnte. Auch Sesshoumaru sah wesentlich besser aus, die größte Wunde war soweit verheilt das keine Gefahr mehr bestand, das er bei zu viel Bewegung ein paar seiner inneren Organe verlor. Allein dieser Umstand beruhigte Kagome sehr, sie wollte nicht das Rin einen noch größeren Schock erlitt als sie schon hatte. Keiner der Anwesenden redete viel, abgesehen von dem munteren kleinen Mädchen das wohl in niemandem einen Feind sah, weder in Suikotsu noch in Bankotsu. Immer wieder brachte sie jedem einzelnen frisch gepflückt Blumen von draußen mit und gelegentlich begleitete sie Suikotsu bei der suche nach Kräutern zur Heilung der Wunden. Auch jetzt waren sie gemeinsam unterwegs und Kagome schätzte das die beiden in etwa 2 Stunden zurückkehren würden, bis dahin hatte sie vor das Essen vorzubereiten und die alte Asche des Feuers gegen frisches Holz auszutauschen. Alles war besser als in dieser unerträglich stillen Höhle, mit zwei ihrer größten Feinde, zu sitzen, auch wenn diese ihr immer noch nicht viel anhaben konnten. "Ach komm schon du kannst mich nicht ewig ignorieren Miko!", Bankotsu war sterbenslangweilig und es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich das dieses Weib es wagte ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Irgendwie musste es ihm doch möglich sein ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Kagome jedoch dachte nicht daran auf ihn zu reagieren, sonder begann die Zutaten für das Essen, in einer Schüssel voller Wasser, zu waschen. Nur wenig später vernahm sie das Rascheln von Stoff und vermutete das er sich schmollend von ihr abgewandt hatte, wie er es in letzter Zeit so oft getan hatte. Ein tiefes Knurren jedoch ließ sie aufblicken. "Du solltest dich besser wieder hinsetzen!", Sesshoumarus kalte Stimme Durchschnitt die Luft wie eine scharfe Klinge und die Priesterin beobachtete wie sich Bankotsu, welcher allem Anschein nach aufgestanden war um zu ihr herüber zu gehen und der Lord des Westens finster anstarrten. "Ich wüsste zu gern was du machen willst, wenn ich es nicht tue...", Kagome wusste das es keine gute Idee war den Daiyoukai herauszufordern und sprang auf um die Atmosphäre zu beschwichtigen. "Reiz ihn nicht! Und du solltest dich wirklich wieder hinsetzen deine Wunden platzen sonst nur wieder auf und es dauert noch länger bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist.", widerwillig lief die Miko auf den Shichinintai zu und schob ihn behutsam, an seinen Schultern, zurück auf seinen Platz. "Also muss ich mich erst mit dem da anlegen das du mit mir sprichst?", folgsam ließ Bankotsu sich auf seinen Schlafplatz nieder und hielt den Blick von Kagome mit seinem gefangen. Diese seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will mir nur die ganze Arbeit, dich gerettet zu haben, nicht umsonst gemacht haben!", sauer über sein unbedachtes Handeln kreuzte Kagome ihre Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte seinen Blick. "Unsinn!", der Shichinintai machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schnaubte: "Sieh ihn dir doch an, er kann mir gar nichts anhaben, seine Verletzungen sind wesentlich schlimmer als meine, ich habe gesehen wie ihn dieses Vieh in die Mangel genommen hat.", unsicher blickte die Miko sich nach Sesshoumaru um und war froh das dieser sich anscheinend gut im Griff hatte. Sie wusste das er immer noch, auch ohne das er sich bewegen konnte, sehr tödlich war, aber es war auch gut das Bankotsu ihn derart unterschätzte. "Bitte hör auf damit es darauf anzulegen, ich habe wirklich keine Nerven dafür auch noch darauf achten zu müssen, das ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt.", aufsteigende Kopfschmerzen veranlassten Kagome dazu sich die Schläfen zu massieren und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Dann hör auf mich zu ignorieren!", forderte Bankotsu und verschlimmert nur den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. "Was willst du von mir? Es ist nicht so das du mich zum ersten Mal triffst und vorher habe ich dich auch nicht interessiert.", nun blickte die junge Frau neugierig in die fast schwarzen Augen des sonst so gefährlichen Killers. Dieser jedoch zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste sein schiefes Grinsen. "Da wusste ich noch nicht das du deine Feinde vor dem Tod bewahrst und du warst auch noch nicht so attraktiv wie jetzt. Zudem interessiert es mich wie es kommt, das ein Mensch wie du, mit einem Daiyoukai befreundet ist und von ihm beschützt wird.", augenblicklich schoss Kagome die Röte ins Gesicht und sie wandte ihr Gesicht schmollend ab. "Red keinen Schwachsinn! Ich weiß selbst nicht warum ich euch das Leben gerettet habe und ich bin nicht mit Sesshoumaru befreundet...", was jedoch das Beschützen anging konnte sie ihm keine Antwort geben. Hatte der Lord sie beschützt? Vorhin als er sie durch sein Knurren gewarnt hatte, dass Bankotsu seinen Platz verlassen hatte? Wieso hatte er überhaupt etwas gesagt? Der Blick der Miko wanderte unbewusst hinüber zu besagten Daiyoukai und musterte ihn. Er lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Höhlenwand und erschien sehr desinteressiert an dem Gespräch zwischen Bankotsu und ihr. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? 


	3. Water games

Die Sonne schien hell am Himmel und beleuchtete die kleine Lichtung vor dem Unterschlupf der ungleichen Gruppe, als Kagome aus der Höhle hinaus trat und das abgestandene Wasser an der Rinde eines Baumes auskippte. Sie genoss das warme Licht auf ihrer Haut, viel zu lange hatte die Miko in dem dunklen Loch gesessen und sich um die Verletzten gekümmert. Es tat gut draußen zu sein und die frische Luft einzuatmen, sowie vom seichten Wind umweht zu werden. Die letzten Tage waren sehr ereignislos gewesen, abgesehen davon das die Zeit nur so dahin zu kriechen schien. Kagome seufzte, zwar ging es Sesshoumaru und Bankotsu von Tag zu Tag besser, Letzterem ging es ihrer Meinung nach sogar schon viel zu gut, aber immer noch nicht gut genug als das sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machen konnte. Immer noch waren Bankotsus Verletzungen nicht gänzlich verheilt, doch er konnte sich aufrecht halten und sollte, wenn möglich, ein paar Schritte innerhalb der Höhle gehen um seine Muskeln wieder an die Belastung zu gewöhnen. Was jedoch den Lord des Westens anging konnte die Miko nur schwer eine Prognose stellen, seit dem Vorfall zwischen ihm und dem Shichinintai sprach Sesshoumaru kaum ein Wort und schenkte seinem Umfeld nicht einen Hauch von Beachtung. Der Priesterin sollte es recht sein, solange die beiden sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten war es ihr egal. Um jedoch zu verhindern das der Anführer der Shichinintai aus purer Langeweile noch eine Dummheit beging und sich wieder mit dem Lord des Westens anlegte, hatte sich die Miko dazu entschieden hin und wieder einen kurzen Kommentar zu seinen Aussagen abzugeben, statt ihn, wie zuvor, einfach zu ignorieren. Dies schien dem Krieger zu Anfang auch zu genügen, doch seit er umherlaufen konnte, spürte die junge Frau immer öfter seinen stechenden Blick auf sich. Es raubte ihr fast den letzten Nerv! Oft schlich Bankotsu geradezu um Kagome herum und die junge Frau verstand einfach nicht was er eigentlich von ihr wollte. Aus lauter Verzweiflung hatte sie damit begonnen sich in den Schutz des Daiyoukai zu flüchten, denn Bankotsu war zwar Hochmütig, aber nicht dumm, als das er es wagen würde in die Nähe des Lords zu gehen, er wusste genau wie tödlich dieser sein konnte, trotz seiner Wunden. Immer wenn Bankotsu der Miko zu nahe kam, versuchte diese also so unauffällig wie nur möglich Tätigkeiten in der Nähe Sesshoumarus zu erledigen. Entweder verband sie dessen Wunden, bereitete ihm etwas zu Essen zu oder säuberte seinen Schlafplatz, Hauptsache sie konnte sich sicher sein, dass der Shichinintai auf Abstand blieb. Allerdings befürchtete Kagome das dieses Verhalten dem Lord sehr wohl aufgefallen war, oft bedachte er sie nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick, sagte jedoch kein Wort dazu. Langsam machte sich die junge Frau auf den Weg zum nahe gelegenen Fluss um den Wasservorrat wieder aufzufüllen, den sie später benötigen würden. Behutsam schöpfte sie das frische Wasser in die hölzerne Schüssel, stellte diese dann sanft neben sich in das Gras und schlüpfte geschickt aus ihren Schuhen. Lächelnd tauchte sie, nachdem sie auch ihre Strümpfe ausgezogen hatte, ihre Füße in das kalte Nass. Endlich hatte die Miko einen Moment nur für sich und die aufgestaute Anspannung fiel allmählich von ihr ab. Ständig mit ihren Feinden in einer kleinen Höhle zusammen zu sitzen, war anstrengender als Kagome es für möglich gehalten hätte. Entspannt legte die Miko ihren Kopf in den Nacken, sodass warme Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht kitzelten. Was würde sie nicht alles für ein schönes Bad geben? Seit dem sie hier war konnte die Miko sich bisher nur notdürftig waschen und auch ihre Kleidung hatte schon mal bessere Tage gehabt, an einigen Stellen waren immer noch Flecken zu sehen, ob es nun vom Schmutz oder Blut war konnte Kagome nicht genau sagen und am Saum ihres Rockes waren vereinzelte Risse zu erkennen. Natürlich lagen all ihre Ersatzsachen bei Inuyasha und ihren Freunden, welche die junge Frau immer schmerzlicher vermisste. Wenn Sesshoumaru sich nur wenigstens etwas besser schon bewegen könnte, hätte die Priesterin Rin ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen bei ihm zurück lassen können, um ihre Freunde zu suchen, aber so war es undenkbar. Zwar war er nicht unbedingt Schutzlos, sollte aber Naraku doch gegen alle Vermutungen angreifen, hätte Kagome die Chance Rin zu retten und in Sicherheit zu bringen, allein würde der Lord des Westens dies noch nicht bewerkstelligen können, was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde, somit lag es allein in der Verantwortung der Miko. „Kagome?", die helle Stimme von Rin riss die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken und sie setzte sich aufrecht hin um nach dem Mädchen Ausschau halten zu können. Diese stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, die nackten Füße im Gras und blickte ihr fragend entgegen, bevor sie langsam näher an Kagome herantrat. „Hallo Rin! Was ist los, wie kann ich dir helfen?", ein warmes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Priesterin als sie Rin bedeutete neben ihr platz zu nehmen. Ein solches Angebot schlug die Kleine natürlich nicht aus und sie sprang geradezu an Kagomes Seite, bevor sie platschend ihre Füße in das Flusswasser steckte, wie die Miko zuvor. Doch bevor Rin sich neben Kagome setzte, kam die junge Frau nicht umhin zu bemerken wie groß das Mädchen geworden war, aber fünf Jahre gingen wohl an niemanden spurlos vorbei, besonders Kindern wurden so schnell erwachsen. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur etwas fragen…", begann die kleine Begleiterin des Lords und mit einem Nicken forderte die Miko Rin auf weiter zu sprechen, was diese auch sogleich tat: „Wird…Sesshoumaru-sama wieder ganz gesund?", bisher hatte Rin sich nicht getraut diese Frage zu stellen, zu groß war ihre Angst vor der Antwort gewesen. Noch nie hatte das junge Mädchen Sesshoumaru derart Schwach gesehen, nicht mal als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Sanft strich Kagome über das dunkle Haar des Kindes und lächelte aufmunternd. „Keine Sorge, Sesshoumaru ist auf dem besten Wege der Besserung, zwar kann ich dir nicht genau sagen wann er wieder ganz gesund sein wird, aber alles wird gut werden!", der Miko war bewusst was für große Sorgen Rin sich gemacht haben musste und sie war froh ihr diese nun nehmen zu können. Das Mädchen strahlte nun wieder über das ganze Gesicht und strampelte ein wenig mit den Füßen im Wasser, sodass es Wellen zu schlagen begann. „Ich wünschte du könntest bei uns bleiben! Dann könnten wir zusammen Blumen und Kräuter sammeln gehen, außerdem müsste Jaken dann nicht mehr ständig auf mich aufpassen!", bei dem Gedanken an den Froschartigen Dämon blies Rin ihre Wangen auf und schmollte, ständig hatten sich die beiden gestritten und es wäre schön jemanden da zu haben, der sie verstand und mit ihr zusammen etwas unternahm. So sehr Jaken und Rin sich auch gestritten hatten, fragte sich Rin trotz allem wie es ihm und Ah-Un wohl erging. „Das geht leider nicht so einfach…", es brach Kagome das Herz die Hoffnungen der Kleinen zerstören zu müssen, doch es half nichts sie musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Gerade als die Miko zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, kam ihr Rin jedoch zuvor: „Ja…Sesshoumaru-sama sagte mir schon dasselbe…du musst zurück zu deinen Freunden oder? Sie vermissen dich bestimmt schon.", immer noch mit den Füßen im Wasser paddelnd schaute das Mädchen auf die verschwommenen, reflektierenden Spiegelbilder von Kagome und ihr selbst. Die Priesterin musterte Rin einen Augenblick und war fasziniert von der Wandlung des, vor kurzem, noch so kleinen Kindes. Ganz unbemerkt hatte sie sich zu einer Mitfühlenden und Verständnisvollen jungen Frau entwickelt. Ihr kindliches Verhalten und ihre Liebe zu Pflanzen täuschten einen und ließen vermuten, dass sie sich kein bisschen Verändert hatte in all den Jahren, doch der Schein war trügerisch. Die größte Überraschung allerdings war, das Rin es geschafft hatte immer noch von Grund auf so Herzensgut zu sein, obwohl Kagome sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, dass Sesshoumaru ihr ein gutes Vorbild war, aber vielleicht täuschte die Miko sich auch in dem Dämon. „Ja…ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Freunde schon nach mir suchen. Aber wir können uns ja trotzdem hin und wieder mal sehen und etwas zusammen unternehmen, Shippou würde sich bestimmt auch freuen.", froh über Kagomes Vorschlag nickte Rin kräftig als Zustimmung und gemeinsam genossen die beiden Mädchen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen und das kühle Wasser, während der Wind über sie hinweg strich und in den Wäldern verschwand. Erst als Suikotsu nach ihnen rief, um die Verbände zu wechseln, erhoben sich Rin und Kagome lachend und riefen gemeinsam: „Wir kommen!", Rin lief schon vor, während die Miko in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und die Schüssel mit dem frischen Wasser aufnahm, bevor auch sie sich auf den Rückweg machte. Es hatte Kagome gut getan mit dem kleinen Mädchen zu sprechen und einfach mal ihre Sorgen und Ängste zu vergessen, somit war sie auch wesentlich entspannter und besser gelaunt als sie an der Höhle ankam und von Suikotsu begrüßt wurde. „Hast du schon einen Blick auf die Wunden geworfen?", fragte die Priesterin den Shichinintai und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Dieser nickte und schaute zufrieden drein als er erwiderte: „Ja habe ich und das schlimmste haben sie hinter sich, das Dämonengift ist fast gänzlich aus ihren Körper raus, aber wenn du später Zeit hast muss ich trotzdem noch einmal mit dir sprechen!", der Arzt klopfte Kagome sanft auf die Schulter und hoffte ihr mit seinen ernsten Worten keine Angst gemacht zu haben, doch es war nicht möglich diese Angelegenheit noch länger aufzuschieben. Suikotsu strich sich angespannt über die Stelle an seinem Hals an der der Shikon no Tama Splitter saß, er wusste sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Mit ernster Miene folgte er der Miko in die Höhle um sich um Bankotsu zu kümmern, wogegen die junge Frau zielstrebig auf Sesshoumaru zuhielt. Es gefiel Kagome nicht das Suikotsu mit ihr allein sprechen wollte, nicht weil sie Angst vor ihm hatte oder befürchtete das er ihr etwas antat, sondern viel eher beunruhigte sie die Nachricht die er ihr mitteilen würde. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es nichts Gutes. Als sie direkt vor Sesshoumaru zum stehen kam, schob sie ihre Gedanken beiseite, um sich auf die Aufgabe die vor ihr lag zu konzentrieren. Langsam ließ sie sich neben den Lord des Westens nieder und öffnete eines seiner unzähligen Verbände. Als sie den Fortschritt erkannte lächelte sie und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sesshoumaru: „Das sieht schon viel besser aus." Da sie nicht mit einer Reaktion seitens des Daiyoukai gerechnet hatte, zuckte die Miko unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie ein zustimmendes Brummen vernahm. Schnell fing sie sich wieder und lächelte. „Du kommunizierst also doch noch mit mir!", es war seit Tagen das erste Mal das der Lord in irgendeiner Weise auf sie reagierte und sie war froh über diese Ablenkung, bevor sie wieder ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen hätte. Sesshoumaru blickte die Miko nur ruhig an und beobachtete ihre nun geübten Handgriffe. „Es gab bisher keinen Grund etwas zu sagen!", seine Stimme war tief und ruhig, ein angenehmer Bariton der im Körper Kagomes zu vibrieren schien und ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie mochte seine Stimme stellte die Priesterin für sich fest, die tiefen Facetten und die sorgfältige Auswahl der Worte machten seine Stimme zu etwas einzigartigem, wäre da nur nicht immer die darin mitschwingende Eiseskälte. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht…", die Miko stellte fest, dass es wohl tatsächlich keinen Grund gab zu reden, worüber hätten sie sich auch unterhalten sollen? Sie waren Feinde und keine Freunde. Ohne es zu bemerken hatten sich einige Strähnen ihres Haares, welche hinter ihrem Ohr festgeklemmt gewesen waren, gelöst und fielen ihr über die Schulter auf die Brust des Daiyoukai. Als sie fertig war, auch die kleinsten Schnitte mit der Salbe zu bestreichen, richtete sie sich auf und bei genauerer Überlegung war ihr doch noch eine Kleinigkeit eingefallen, die sie schon lange hatte ansprechen wollen. Automatisch strich Kagome sich ihr Haar wieder zurück und suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Es gibt doch noch etwas über das ich sprechen möchte." Der goldene Blick des Dämons haftete ungehindert auf ihr und ließ das Herz der Priesterin vor Aufregung schneller schlagen. „Ich…ich wollte mich bedanken für deine Hilfe das letzte Mal bei der Sache mit Bankotsu.", mit einem Mal war es Kagome furchtbar peinlich sich bei einem Daiyoukai bedankt zu haben, wahrscheinlich interessierte es ihn überhaupt nicht oder er hatte es schon vergessen. Doch bis eben war es ihr noch so wichtig erschienen ihm ihren Dank mitzuteilen, dass sie es nicht zurückhalten konnte. Mit gesenktem Blick begann sie die Kompressen auf die Wunden zu legen und den Verband sorgfältig darum zu binden. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und die junge Frau wusste nicht ob sie es wagen sollte aufzusehen oder den Blick gesenkt lassen sollte. Ihre Neugier jedoch gewann die Oberhand und ihre Rehbraunen Augen trafen auf flüssiges Gold. Wie erstarrt saß Kagome vor Sesshoumaru, nicht fähig ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Seine Augen waren ruhig und zeigten keinerlei Gefühlsregungen, dabei hatte sie vermutete so etwas wie Überraschungen in ihnen zu lesen, doch nichts dergleichen konnte sie erkennen. Das Einzige was der Miko auffiel, waren kleine hell Grüne Adern die sich von der Pupille aus zum Rande der Iris zogen. Sie erinnerten sie an filigrane Blitze und ließen seine Augen noch stärker leuchten, niemand der nicht einmal genauer hingesehen hatte würde dies auffallen, zu klein war dieses Detail. Sesshoumaru selbst beobachtete das Schauspiel vor sich, Kagome hatte sich bei ihm bedankt für etwas das nicht der Rede wert gewesen ist und somit eine absolute Zeitverschwendung war. Was ihn jedoch Interessierte war die Reaktion die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Als sie den Blick gehoben hatte waren ihre Pupille klein gewesen, doch als sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete wurden diese immer größer und bedeckten fast zur Gänze das Rehbraun ihrer Iris. Die Bezeichnung 'Reh' passte allgemein sehr gut zu ihr so erstarrt wie die Miko vor dem Lord saß, so als rechne sie jeden Moment damit von Sesshoumaru gefressen zu werden. Wie vom Blitz getroffen verharrten Kagome in dieser Position und wurde immer unsicherer. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Wartete Sesshoumaru auf etwas und wenn ja, auf was? „Kagome? Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Bankotsu ruft nach dir und er meint es sei wichtig!", Suikotsu betrachtete die Szene vor sich, er stand nur etwas anderthalb Meter von Kagome entfernt und wusste nun auch genau was seinen Bruder so sehr abgelenkt hatte. Während der Arzt der Shichinintai die Wunden seines Anführers versorgte hatte dieser immer wieder zu Sesshoumarus Lager herübergestarrt und schien nicht ganz glücklich mit der Situation zu sein. Innerlich seufzte Suikotsu, er wusste schon immer dass sein Leader innerlich oft noch sehr kindisch war und Bankotsu hasste es nicht die Nummer eins zu sein. Er wollte dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag und er duldete niemanden der ihm die Show stahl, abgesehen davon schien er ein sehr verqueres Interesse an Kagome entwickelt zu haben, so wie ein Wissenschaftler an einem noch nie gesehenen Tier. Suikotsu mochte die Miko und hoffte das Bankotsu irgendwann langweilig wurde und sie in ruhe ließ, spätestens wenn sie wieder bei ihren Freunden war würde es kompliziert werden. Die Priesterin erwachte aus ihrer Starre und war froh das Suikotsu sie gestört hatte, sonst hätte sie nicht gewusst was sie hätte tun sollen, zu aufgewühlt waren ihre Gedanken. Somit erhob Kagome sich schnell und strich sich über ihren Rock, so als wolle sie ihn glatt streichen. „Okay…könntest du hier für mich weiter machen bitte?", mit diesen Worten wandte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau von dem Daiyoukai ab und flüchtete diesmal, entgegen ihres vorherigen Verhaltens, zu Bankotsu. Seufzend ließ Kagome sich neben dem Shichinintai nieder und massierte sich für einen Moment den Nasenrücken. „Ich will das du mich nach draußen bringst!", immer noch vollkommen verwirrt verstand die Priesterin die Forderung von Bankotsu erst nicht und blickte ihn fragend an. Genervt schnaubte der dunkelhaarige Krieger aus und betrachtete die Frau vor sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Was war dort hinten bloß los gewesen, das sie ihm nicht richtig zuhörte? Bankotsu hatte gesehen wie sich die beiden angesehen hatten, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen, dabei hatte die Miko ihm doch erzählt sie sei nicht mit dem Youkai befreundet, also was gab es für einen Grund das sie sich Minutenlang stumm anstarrten? Bankotsu wusste, das wenn er weiter darüber nachdachte er Kopfschmerzen bekäme und es war wesentlich einfacher Kagome einfach direkt danach zu fragen, doch dazu bräuchte sie erstmal einen klaren Kopf, somit wiederholte er seine Forderung noch einmal: „Ich will das du mich nach draußen bringst hab ich gesagt!" In der Stimme des Shichinintai schwang Ungeduld mit Kagome atmete einmal tief durch, wenn sie sich nicht endlich zusammen riss, dann würde Bankotsu noch wirklich wütend werden und das wollte die Miko nicht riskieren. „Wieso denn ich? Suikotsu hätte dich doch viel besser stützen können!", doch trotz ihres Protestes half Kagome dem schmunzelnden Krieger auf, welcher sich mehr auf sie stützte als es wahrscheinlich nötig gewesen wäre. Leise murmelte die Miko Flüche vor sich her, als sie die Höhle langsam mit Bankotsu verließ. „Ganz einfach, ich wollte dass du es machst! Außerdem ist es sehr amüsant dich verärgert zu sehen!", der Mann mit dem langen schwarzen Zopf lachte laut auf, hielt sich jedoch schnell wieder zurück, da seine Wunden dadurch zu ziehen begannen und das obwohl sie kaum mehr als Kratzer waren. Wut durchflutete den Shichinintai, er wurde von einfachen roten Striemen derart beeinträchtigt und konnte nichts weiter tun als zu warten. Kagome bemerkte den eisernen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht ihres Begleiters und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wo willst du eigentlich hin? Wir sind ja jetzt schon draußen.", die Miko war unsicher, ob es gut war Bankotsu in seinen Gedanken zu unterbrechen, doch er schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen, stattdessen grinste er sie fast schon frech an und antwortete: „Zum Fluss!" Immer noch stand die Sonne am Himmel, färbte jedoch den Westen schon in einem leichten Orange-Rot, was darauf hindeutete das es allmählich Abend wurde, jedoch war es immer noch angenehm warm. Am Fluss angekommen begleitete die Miko Bankotsu zu einer kleinen Felsengruppe auf der er platz nehmen konnte. „Und du willst was genau hier am Fluss?", das Gewicht des Shichinintai zu stützen hatte Kagome mehr angestrengt als sie zu erst dachte und sie fächelte sich mit der flachen Hand Luft zu, mit welcher sie sich auch die langen schwarzen Haare zurückstrich, immer noch den Blick auf Bankotsu gerichtet. „Na was macht man wohl an einem Fluss Priesterin? Du hast doch bestimmt schon mal was vom so genannten 'waschen' gehört oder?", augenblicklich wuchsen die Augen Kagomes auf die doppelte Größe an und sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände, fest den Kopf schüttelnd. „Oh nein vergiss es…was denkst du dir denn bloß dabei? Du hättest mit Suikotsu herkommen sollen!", Wut und Scham brachten die Wangen der Miko zum leuchten und wenn sie nicht wüsste wie gefährlich ihr Gegenüber eigentlich war, dann hätte sie ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeigen verpasst für sein unverschämtes Verhalten oder zumindest gegen sein Schienbein getreten. "Suikotsu ist jetzt aber nicht hier.", Bankotsu genoss es zu sehen wie nervös Kagome wurde, aufgeregt trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere und wusste nicht wo sie hinschauen sollte. Immer noch schmunzelnd legte der Shichinintai seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und besah sich das Schauspiel bis er genug von dem Anblick hatte. "Entweder du hilfst mir mich zu entkleiden, sodass ich ein Bad nehmen kann oder aber ich entkleide dich und du nimmst ein Bad.", mit den Armen verschränkt vor der Brust machte es sich der Krieger auf seinem Platz gemütlich, er wusste genau das er gewonnen hatte und Kagome wusste es auch, so niederschlagend sie diese Tatsache auch fand. "Was ist wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe?", fragte die Miko fast schon zu hoffnungsvoll, trat jedoch schon einen Schritt näher an Bankotsu heran um ihm gleich beim ablegen seiner Kleidung zu helfen. "Dann würde ich dich töten sobald ich zurück bin.", genau mit dieser Art von Antwort hatte die junge Frau schon gerecht und seufzte geschlagen. "Natürlich wirst du das...was sonst? Na dann mal los, bringen wir es hinter uns!", gerade als die Priesterin nach dem Kragen seiner Kleidung greifen wollte hielt Bankotsu ihr Handgelenk fest und starrte sie an, sein Blick kaum zu deuten. " Du würdest es wirklich einfach so machen?", er hätte gedachte Kagome würde sich mehr zur Wehr setzen. "Naturlich! Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben und es ist ja auch nicht so, das ich noch nie einen Mann nackt gesehen habe.", nachdem die Miko den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, hatte sie für sich beschlossen kein großes Drama darum zu machen, diese Genugtuung wollte sie dem Shichinintai nicht gönnen und somit sprach sie betont ruhig und kämpfte gegen das schnelle schlagen ihres Herzens an. Bankotsu machte die Miko wahnsinnig nervös, diese unverhohlene Ehrlichkeit, ohne Scham und Rücksicht war sie nicht gewohnt, abgesehen von Miroku, aber bei ihm wusste sie woran sie war, dies galt nicht für Bankotsu. Es war Kagome einfach nicht möglich ihn einzuschätzen und das verunsicherte sie zunehmend. "Nicht der erste...so so...damit habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet und dabei hatte ich wirklich gehofft dich noch mehr aus der Reserve zu locken.", etwas enttäuscht ließ der Krieger seine Schultern sinken und zog ein Bein zu sich auf den Stein, verlagerte seinen Körper in eine andere Position ohne Kagome dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. "Tut mir leid dich da enttäuschen zu müssen, aber da kommst du ein paar Jahre zu spät.", immer noch stand die Miko direkt vor dem Shichinintai, unschlüssig ob er immer noch ein Bad nehmen wollte oder ob das alles nur ein Versuch von ihm war sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bankotsu blieb still auf seinen Stein sitzen einen Moment ganz in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, erst als Kagome sich räusperte blickte er auf und der Schalk der vorhin noch in seinen Augen geglänzt hatte war verschwunden. "Weißt du eigentlich immer noch nicht warum du uns überhaupt gerettet hast?", perplex blinzelte die Priesterin ein paar mal, mit dieser Frage hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet und sie musste einen Moment nachdenken bevor sie antwortete. "Nein...Ich habe es einfach getan ohne groß darüber nach zu denken schätze ich. Aber ich weiß, dass wenn ich es nicht getan hätte ich mich selbst hassen würde. " Wieder entstand Stille zwischen ihnen, nur das rauschen des Flusses war zu hören und der westliche Himmel färbte sich immer mehr und mehr in ein brennendes Orange, wogegen über ihnen das blau dunkler wurde und schon vereinzelt kleine Sterne zu erkennen waren. "Verstehe...also eine wahre Retterin.", in den Worten lag keinerlei Hohn, Abscheu oder irgendetwas anderes negatives, es war eine reine Feststellung seitens Bankotsu, allerdings schienen sie trotz dessen eine tiefere Bedeutung zu haben als sie zuerst vermuten ließen. "Suikotsu wollte heute noch mit mir über etwas wichtiges sprechen.", auch Kagome saß mittlerweile auf den Steinen und versank in der Betrachtung der Natur. Weder sie noch Bankotsu hatten mindestens seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesprochen, bis die Miko beschloss die Stille zu durchbrechen, da es langsam immer dunkler wurde und es Zeit war zurück zu kehren. Der Krieger begegnete ihren Blick und nickte. "Dann lass und zurück gehen!", mühsam erhob Bankotsu sich, musste sich aber doch wieder auf die junge Frau stützen um sicher zu stellen den Rückweg ohne große Probleme schaffen zu können. Kagome war froh gleich nicht mehr allein mit dem Shichinintai sein zu müssen, zwar war die Stille ganz angenehm gewesen, doch war es ihr nicht geheuer wenn Bankotsu so wortkarg war. Gerade als sie am Fluss vorbei liefen blieb der Krieger plötzlich stehen und die Miko hob fragend den Blick. "Was ist los?", ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten wandte sich Bankotsu zu ihr um und gab ihr einen festen stoß gegen ihre Schultern, mit den Armen rudernd versuchte Kagome ihr gleichgewicht wieder zu finden doch nichts hinderte sie daran rückwärts in das kalte Wasser zu fallen. Als die Priesterin auftauchte um Luft zu holen, mit dem Vorsatz ihm wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen, vernahm sie jedoch das ausgelassenste und ehrlichste Lachen das sie seit Ewigkeiten gehört hatte, wie vom Blitz getroffen war ihre Wut verraucht und auch Kagome begann in das Lachen mit ein zu stimmen. 


	4. Payback

Kagome war sprachlos. Still saß sie Suikotsu gegenüber und starrte auf das Feuer welches draußen, ein Stück ab von der Höhle, zwischen ihnen loderte. Nachdem sie ihre nasse Kleidung abgelegt hatte und sich in eine warme Decke gehüllt hatte war sie, wie versprochen, dem Arzt hinaus gefolgt, um etwas zu besprechen. Zwar hatten sie die anderen in dem Versteck verwirrt angesehen, als sie triefend nass zurückkam, den schmunzelnden Bankotsu auf ihre Schultern gestützt, doch es war ihr egal. Schließlich ging es niemanden etwas an, was sie tat, sie hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört sich für alles zu rechtfertigen. Das angenehme in dieser Gruppe war, das niemand fragen stellte und die Situation einfach so hinnahm wie sie war. Nun musste sich die Miko jedoch um etwas ganz anderes Gedanken machen, als um die Meinung anderer. Die Nachricht die sie soeben erhalten hatte beunruhigte sie zunehmend und sie zog unwillkürlich die Decke fester um sich. Immer noch lag ihr blick auf dem flackernden Feuer, welches sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte und ihrem Braun einen Rotstich gab. Was hatte Naraku getan? Trotz der Wärme des Feuers war der Priesterin kalt und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und traf auf die dunklen Iriden Suikotsus, welche sie sorgenvoll musterten. „Ich weiß es auch nicht… aber wir müssen es herausfinden!", sagte Kagome leise und atmete tief durch. Rückblick… Der Shichinintai und die Miko hatten sich ein Stück von der Höhle zurückgezogen um zu vermeiden, dass jemand der anderen sie belauschen konnte, vor allem Sesshoumaru mit seinem außergewöhnlich guten Gehör. Gemächlich sammelte Suikotsu ein paar herumliegende Äste auf und stapelte diese auf einer Stelle, während Kagome geübt zwei Feuersteine aneinander schlug und einzelne Funken eine kleine Flamme entfachten. Gespannt was der Arzt ihr mitzuteilen hatte, setzte sich die Miko auf den noch sonnenwarmen Boden, immer darauf bedacht die Decke fest um sich gewickelt zu haben. „Also worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?", der silberne Schein des nun am Himmel stehenden Mondes schien auf sie herab und Kagome erkannte einen unsicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Gesprächspartners. Suikotsu überlegte einen Moment, wie und wo er am besten ansetzen sollte mit seiner Erklärung. Während er nachdachte, nahm auch er am Feuer platz. „Es geht um die Juwelensplitter.", begann er und Kagome nickte zum Verständnis. „Normalertweise heilen die Splitter unsere Verletzungen sehr schnell, deswegen war ich so überrascht, dass Bankotsu derart lang außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Natürlich war das Dämonengift sehr stark und wenn du nicht so schnell gehandelt hättest wäre der Daiyoukai und mein Bruder an dessen Folgen gestorben, Menschen wären schon innerhalb weniger Sekunden tot gewesen.", Suikotsu machte eine kleine Pause und gab der Priesterin so ein wenig Zeit die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er sah in ihren Augen, das sie erst jetzt das Ausmaß der Wunden erkannte und in wie stark das Gift wirklich gewesen ist. Die Bienen von Naraku waren nicht dagegen. Als der Arzt der Ansicht war, das sie wieder aufnahmefähig war setzte er fort: „ Es war aber nicht nur das Gift, das Bankotsu davon abhielt zu heilen, auch die Juwelensplitter scheinen an Kraft zu verlieren. Ich spüre es am eigenen Körper, es ist so als würde er allmählich beginnen zu zerfallen und der einzige Grund dafür kann nur das Juwel sein." Kagome schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich, das Juwel kann seine Macht nicht verlieren, es ist…", die junge Frau hielt inne und blickte auf die Flammen vor sich. „Es muss ja kein Kraftverlust sein, vielleicht wird die Macht auch durch irgendetwas gestört?!" Rückblick ende… War es wirklich unmöglich, dass das Shikon no Tama seine Kraft verlor? Konnte etwas anderes dazu in der Lage sein die Macht des Juwels zu unterbinden oder zu stören? Im inneren des Juwels tobte ein unendlicher Kampf zwischen Midoriko und den Dämonen. Was wenn eine Seite mehr Macht bekam? Aber wodurch? Wie erstarrt blickte die Miko in die vor ihr tanzenden Flammen und Suikotsu gab ihr den Moment den sie brauchte um nachzudenken, er erkannte wie aufgewühlt die die Priesterin angesichts der Nachricht war. „Mehr Macht…", murmelte Kagome ohne den Blick zu heben und der Shichinintai schaute die schwarzhaarige Frau vor sich fragend an. „Suikotsu…weißt du was mit dem Juwel geschieht, wenn man einen Wunsch äußert?", der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, überlegte aber noch einen Moment bevor er sprach: „Nein das weiß wohl niemand so genau, aber es gibt Vermutungen darüber, das es verunreinigt werden kann, je nachdem was man sich wünscht.", der Shichinintai wusste nicht ganz worauf die Miko hinauswollte und wartete gespannt auf eine Erklärung, welche jedoch auf sich warten ließ. „Was wenn man mehrere Wünsche äußern kann?", die Worte, welche die Priesterin sagte, waren so leise das Suikotsu sie fast nicht verstanden hätte und er lehnte sich ein wenig weiter zu ihr herüber. „Was ist deine Vermutung?", die Neugier machte den Arzt schier verrückt, zu lange hatte er sich den Kopf über die Frage zerbrochen, wie es möglich war, dass das Juwel seine Kraft verlor. Endlich blickte die junge Frau auf und begegnete dem Blick des Shichinintai. „Im inneren des Juwels ist eine Priesterin namens Midoriko eingesperrt, zusammen mit Dämonen, die vor vielen Jahren versuchten die Welt zu zerstören und sie fechten einen niemals endenden Kampf aus. Was ist wenn die Wünsche den Ausgang des Kampfes beeinflussen? Unreine Wünsche helfen den Dämonen und gute Wünsche helfen der Priesterin, doch wenn das Juwel unausgeglichen ist entwickelt es nicht mehr so viel Macht.", Kagome überlegte wie sie ihre Vermutung besser erklären konnte. „Man kann es glaube ich mit Elektrizität vergleichen oder anhand von Blitzen. Stell dir vor zwei Blitze treffen aufeinander, welche genau gleich stark sind, an der Stelle an der sie sich treffen entsteht hohe Spannung, wodurch auch eine Explosion möglich ist. Bei dem Juwel ist dieser Spannungsaufbau oder auch die Explosion der Austritt von Macht. Aber wenn nun ein Blitz schwächer wird als der andere, entsteht weniger Spannung und die Explosion bleibt aus oder ist schwächer, so könnte es auch beim Juwel sein. Das Ungleichgewicht führt zum Kraftverlust und je mehr Wünsche erfüllt werden für eine Seite, umso schwächer wird es.", aufmerksam war Suikotsu Kagomes Ausführung gefolgt und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber kann man nicht erst Wünsche äußern, wenn das Juwel vollständig ist?", mit einem Lauten Seufzen und bestätigenden Nicken, ließ die Miko ihre Schultern hängten und blickte zu Boden. Der Shichinintai hatte Recht, es war nicht möglich Wünsche ohne ein vollständiges Shikon no Tama erfüllt zu bekommen. „Dabei ist deine Erklärung sehr einleuchtend, nur dieses eine Detail stimmt nicht überein.", versuchte Suikotsu die Miko aufzumuntern. Kagome jedoch seufzte nur erneut und schabte mit ihrem rechten Fuß in der trockenen Erde, sodass eine kleine Kuhle entstand. „Es ist spät, meinst du wir sollten den anderen davon erzählen?", fragte Suikotsu, als er sich erhob und streckend seine Arme in die Luft, über seinen Kopf, hob. Auch die Miko stand langsam auf, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das ihr linker Fuß eingeschlafen war und trat mehrmals, mit klopfartigen Bewegungen, auf den Boden auf. „Gute Frage, ich glaube aber nicht das sie uns zur Zeit weiter helfen können, vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas warten. Aber ich muss mich bald auf den Weg machen und Inuyasha und die anderen suchen.", gemeinsam schritten Kagome und Suikotsu zurück zur Höhle, wo Rin schon freudestrahlend auf sie wartete. „Kagome, Kagome komm schnell! Ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen!", grinsend griff das Mädchen nach der Hand der Priesterin und zog sie aufgeregt hinter sich her. Lachend folgte die Miko Rin um den Unterschlupf herum, einen kleinen Berg hinauf. „Wo gehen wir hin? Es ist schon dunkel, willst du mir das nicht lieber morgen zeigen?", trotz des Vorschlages von Kagome wurde sie weiter gezogen. Lächelnd ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und fragte sich, was Rin ihr wohl so wichtiges zeigen wollte. Gemeinsam liefen sie noch etwa 10 Minuten, bis sie auf einer kleinen Blumenwiese angelangten. „Pass auf das wird dir bestimmt gefallen…", sagte die Kleine fast schon etwas nervös und ließ Kagomes Hand los, bevor sie in die Flut aus Blumen rannte. Um das Mädchen herum stoben tausende von Lichtern auf, verschluckten Rin für einen Moment und erhoben sich in die angenehm kühle Nachtluft. „Glühwürmchen!", wisperte die Miko und blickte fasziniert auf das Spiel der verschiedenen Lichter, manche leuchteten in einem weichen Gelb, andere wiederum schienen einen leichten Grünstich zu haben oder bläulich zu schimmern, das alles vermischte sich zu einem bunten Flimmern vor den Augen der Miko als sie ehrfürchtig in die Richtung lief in der sie das kleine Mädchen vermutete. All die Lichter machten es schwer etwas zu fokussieren und blendeten sogar teilweise. „Gefällt es dir?", hörte Kagome plötzlich Rin neben sich fragen und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ja es gefällt mir sogar sehr! Danke das du es mir gezeigt hast!", sie lächelte warm und strich über das, vom Wind zerzauste, Haar ihrer kleinen Freundin. Nach und nach verschwanden die wabernden Lichter und die beiden entschlossen zurück zu gehen. Rin hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Kagome von den Problemen abzulenken, welche ihr vorhin noch vorgekommen waren wie der Mount Everest, es war fast so als hätte das Mädchen gewusst, dass das Gespräch unangenehm werden würde und hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, der Priesterin eine Freude zu machen. Zurück in der Höhle, schaute Kagome gleich nach ihrer Kleidung in der Hoffnung das diese schon ganz getrocknet war und zufrieden stellte sie fest das Lediglich am Saum des Rockes und an den Ärmeln noch vereinzelt feuchte Stellen waren, nicht mehr lang und sie konnte sich endlich wieder anziehen. „Von mir aus kannst du gern weiter so herumlaufen, so besteht wenigstens die Chance das dir die Decke irgendwann runterrutscht!", Bankotsus spöttische Stimme veranlasste die Miko dazu sich umzudrehen und sie zog abschätzig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du würdest es nicht verkraften mich nackt zu sehen!", erwiderte sie mit genauso viel Spott in der Stimme wie der Krieger zuvor. Einen Moment lang schien der Shichinintai nicht zu wissen was er darauf sagen sollte, zu sehr hatte ihn ihre Antwort überrascht, dann jedoch legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Gute Antwort, ich steh' drauf, wenn man mit mir mithalten kann!", immer noch lachend setzte Bankotsu sich auf, den Blick unverwandt auf die junge Frau gerichtet. „So lange man dir nicht widerspricht meinst du wohl!", Kagome wusste das man bei dem Söldner vorsichtig sein musste, auch wenn er sehr offen und umgänglich schien, durfte man nicht den Fehler machen und ihn unterschätzen. Schnell wird aus Spaß Ernst und man könnte seinen Kopf verlieren, vorausgesetzt er wäre wieder dazu in der Lage sein Banryu zu schwingen. Als Antwort erhielt die Priesterin diesmal nur ein müdes Lächeln, welches ihre Aussage weder verneinte noch bestätigte. Da sich Kagome sicher war keine Verbale Rückmeldung mehr zu bekommen, zog sie sich in ihren Teil des Unterschlupfs zurück und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die kalten Wände. Das war ein ganz schön anstrengender Tag und sie schloss einen Augenblick ihre Augen, ohne das ihr Bewusst war, das alle Augenpaare in der Höhle auf sie gerichtet waren. „Wie du hast keine Ahnung wo wir sind? Ich dachte du kennst die Gegend hier!", fauchte Sango aufgebracht Richtung Inuyasha und stemmte ihr Hände in ihre schmalen Hüften. Seit Tagen wanderten sie umher und die ganze Zeit hatte sie gedacht der Hanyou wüsste wo sie lang mussten. Kagome war immer noch verschwunden und niemand wusste was mit ihr geschehen war. Irgendwann während des Kampfes gegen dieses Monster war sie verschwunden gewesen und erst dachte die Dämonenjägerin, dass die Miko sich mit Rin versteckte, doch es fehlte jede Spur von ihr. „Ja tue ich ja auch, aber ich verlasse mich normalerweise auf meinen Geruchssinn! Und jetzt hör auf mich anzuschreien, das hilft mir auch nicht!", zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal sprang Inuyasha auf einen der Bäume, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Der Gestank des Youkai hatte seinen Geruchsinn vollkommen lahm gelegt, er konnte nicht mal Sango von Miroku unterscheiden. Und nicht nur das, er war gezwungen gewesen vor diesem Ungeheuer weg zu laufen ohne zu wissen wo Kagome sich aufhielt. Die Sorge um die junge Frau brachte ihn fast um und der Hanyou ballte voller Zorn seine Hände zu Fäusten. Immer noch wusste er nicht was dass gewesen war, was sie dort angegriffen hatte. Ein Youkai, soviel stand fest, aber nicht mal ein Daiyoukai war so mächtig, pure Dunkelheit und Hass waren aus ihm geströmt und allein seine Aura hatte Inuyasha fast ohnmächtig werden lassen. Der goldene Blick des Halbdämons glitt über die unzähligen Baumkronen des Waldes, auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt, wo Kagome sich aufhalten könnte. „Aaaaw Inuyasha das ist SO sexy, wenn du die Bäume hochspringst!", angewidert schüttelte sich der Angesprochene und schaute zu Jakotsu herunter, welcher Winkend unten am Fuße des Baumes stand. Das war so eine weitere Sache die der weißhaarige Dämon schnell lösen wollte. Die Macht des Youkais hatte ihn und die anderen dazu gezwungen mit Jakotsu zusammen zu arbeiten und dank seiner Hilfe war es ihnen auch knapp gelungen zu entkommen. Seit dem folgte er der Gruppe auf Schritt und tritt. Am liebsten hätte Inuyasha ihn einfach umgebracht, aber Miroku war der Meinung dass er warten sollte. Jakotsu griff sie nicht an und bedrohte sie auch in keinster Weise, zudem war der Mönch der Ansicht der Shichinintai könnte sehr nützlich sein, falls das Ungetüm noch einmal auftauchen sollte. Sie bräuchten dagegen jede Hilfe die sie bekommen konnten. Resigniert musste Inuyasha ihm Recht geben und somit war er die ganzen Tage damit beschäftigt, den mehr als eindeutigen Annährungsversuchen des Shichinintai auszuweichen. Aber das war leider noch nicht alles… „Wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist, dann mache ich dich kalt, dass das schon mal klar ist!", knurrend stampfte Kouga an Jakotsu vorbei, welcher ihn nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigte. Zwar war der Wolfsdämon auch ganz niedlich, vor allem dessen Kleidung gefiel dem Shichinintai, doch gegen Inuyasha kam er einfach nicht an. Die grobe Art mit der der Halbdämon Jakotsu immer abblitzen ließ, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen, denn er wusste, dass tief in dem Hanyou ein weicher Kern verborgen lag. Besagter Dämon mit dem weichen Inneren landete nun galant, ein Stück abseits von dem femininen Mann und pustete sich eine weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das hast du schon zum x-ten Mal gesagt Kouga, lass dir mal was Neues einfallen!", antwortet Inuyasha dem Wolfspelz, welcher zur Überraschung aller bei dem Kampf aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihnen lautstark mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie lieber vor dem Monster fliehen sollten, als zu Kämpfen und zu sterben. Später als sie in Sicherheit waren, erzählte er ihnen das er dabei gewesen war, als das Ding erst gegen die Shichinintai kämpfte und später Sesshoumaru noch dazu stieß. Warum der Halbbruder Inuyashas dort war wusste er nicht genau, aber er hatte Kohaku und Rin gesehen, kurz bevor sich die Ereignisse überschlugen. Sesshoumaru schien genauso wenig Erfolg im Kampf gegen den Youkai gehabt zu haben, wie die sie selbst auch, vorausgesetzt die Gruppe konnte den Erzählungen von Jakotsu und Kouga glauben schenken. Der Wolf meinte sogar, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Lord überlebt hätte sehr gering war, so wie dieses Vieh ihn fertig gemacht habe. Inuyasha musste zugeben das er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, das sein Halbbruder in einem Kampf derart unterlegen war, doch auch Jakotsu bestätigte, das niemand auch nur den hauch einer Chance gehabt hatte, nicht mal seine Kameraden und warum sollten beide lügen? Des Weiteren erfuhren sie, das Jakotsu versucht hatte Bankotsu zu beschützen, indem er den Youkai von dort weglockte, da schon zwei seiner Brüder gefallen waren und er nicht noch seinen besten Freund verlieren wollte. Das er dabei auf die Gruppe von Freunden gestoßen war, war reines Glück gewesen, ohne deren Hilfe hätte er das wohlmöglich nicht überlebt. Ab diesem Moment reisten sie gemeinsam durch die Wälder, auf der Suche nach Kagome und Bankotsu. Der feminine Shichinintai war sich sicher, dass sein Anführer noch lebte, jedoch war dieser nicht mehr an dem Ort, an dem Jakotsu ihn zurück gelassen hatte und auch Suikotsu, mit den zwei Gesichtern war spurlos verschwunden. Ratlos schaute sich Inuyasha um. Er wusste einfach nicht wo sie anfangen sollten mit der Suche, dieser Wald war mehrere Hektar groß und sie hatten nicht mal ein viertel Abgesucht, es könnte noch Wochen dauern bis sie Kagome fanden. Die Vorstellung wie Schutzlos sie sein musste, schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab und das ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, wollte der Hanyou nicht mal in Erwägung ziehen. Es musste ihr einfach gut gehen! Ein leichtes zupfen an dem Hosenbein Inuyashas veranlasste ihn dazu hinab zu sehen und er erkannte die großen Augen von Shippou, welche seit Kagomes Verschwinden, immer Ängstlicher und Sorgenvoller wirkten. „Wir werden sie finden, keine Sorge!", dabei war der Halbdämon sich nicht mal sicher, ob er dies zu Shippou sagte oder zu sich selbst. „Richtig Lady Kagome ist stark, bestimmt geht es ihr gut!", lächelnd nahm Miroku den kleinen Fuchsdämon auf die Arme und setzte ihn auf seine Schulter ab, bevor er fort fuhr: „Lasst uns für heute Ruhen, es ist schon Nacht und ich bin mir sicher, dass es besser wäre unsere Kräfte zu sammeln und morgen weiter zu suchen." „Miko! ... Miko wach auf!", die zischende Stimme Sesshoumarus drang nur langsam in das Bewusstsein von Kagome und sie verzog das Gesicht. So gern würde sie einfach weiter schlafen. „Mach die Augen auf!", die Stimme des Lords klang nun wütender und die Priesterin fragte sich was wohl der Grund dafür war. Mühsam kämpfte sie darum ihre Augenlieder zu öffnen. „Was ist denn?", murmelte sie und rieb sich den schlaf aus den Augen. Immer noch saß sie halb aufrecht an der Höhlenwand und sie spürte schmerzhaft jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper, als sie sich gerade hinsetzte. „Da ist etwas!", antwortete Bankotsu an Stelle von Sesshoumaru, welcher nur ein tiefes Grollen von sich gab. Nun hellwach kämpfte die Miko sich hoch und verfluchte die verdammte Decke, die sie noch immer um ihren Körper gewickelt trug. „Was meint ihr damit, da ist etwas? Was ist da?", ihr Blick suchte den des Lords des Westens, dessen Iriden trotz der Dunkelheit golden schimmerten. „Keine Ahnung!", knurrte der Daiyoukai mies gelaunt, bisher hatte er darauf verzichtet, die anderen darüber aufzuklären, dass sein Geruchssinn, dank des Gestanks des Youkai, so gut wie verschwunden war und er hatte auch nicht vor dies nun nachzuholen. „Keine Ahnung?", wiederholte Kagome um Ruhe bemüht, denn es machte sie nervös, dass selbst Sesshoumaru nicht wusste was dort auf sie zukam. Was wenn sie gezwungen war mit Rin davon zu laufen? Konnte sie die anderen wirklich einfach so zurücklassen? Das Herz schlug der Miko bis zum Hals, als sie tastend nach ihrem Bogen und den Köcher griff, ohne den Höhleneingang aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie wusste das sie nicht allein war, aber wenn es das Monster von letztens war, dann bezweifelte sie das Suikotsu und sie viel dagegen ausrichten konnten, auch wenn die Priesterin dies nur zu gern glauben würde. Die Bäume draußen vor dem Unterschlupf wogen sich im Wind, waren nicht mehr als schwarze Schatten, nur vereinzelt drangen silberne Strahlen des Mondes zwischen den Baumwipfeln hindurch und warfen unheimliche Bilder auf den sandigen Boden. Immer wieder hatte Kagome das Gefühl etwas gesehen zu haben, eine Bewegung am Rande des Höhleneingangs oder ein Rascheln in den Blättern der Bäume, das nicht vom Wind herrührte. Angespannt stand die Miko still, spürte Suikotsu nur ein kleines Stück hinter sich, wie er sich seine Krallen an den Händen befestigte. Das schleifende Geräusch, welches von den kahlen Steinwänden widerhallte, verriet das Bankotsu versuchte sein Banryu zu bewegen, doch das leise Stöhnen, bestätigte Kagomes Sorge das es dazu noch zu früh war. Dann sah sie es, ein helles aufleuchten Sichelförmiger Wirbel, welche nur einen Augenaufschlag später in den trockenen Boden prallten und die Erde aufwühlte. Der umherschwirrende Staub verhinderte das die junge Frau und der einzige Kampffähige Shichinintai etwas sehen konnten. Angestrengt kniff Kagome ihre Augen etwas zusammen, kämpfte darum etwas erkennen zu können. „So so…Du hast also die Seiten gewechselt wie ich sehe Priesterin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du deine ehemaligen Freunde einmal verrätst, jedoch ist nichts unmöglich!", der Klang der Stimme kam der Angesprochenen bekannt vor, wusste aber nicht genau woher, etwas störte die junge Frau daran, doch sie wusste nicht was. Noch während sie nachdachte griff sie nach einem ihrer Pfeile und legte ihn an die fest gespannte Sehne ihres Bogens. „Wer bist du?", fragte Kagome, immer noch bemüht klar sehen zu können, der Nebel aus Staub legte sich langsam, doch die Dunkelheit arbeitete weiterhin gegen sie und Suikotsu. „Das verletzte mich jetzt aber. Da lässt man sich einmal etwas länger nicht blicken und schon vergisst du mich.", die Stimme troff nur vor lauter Spott und unterdrücktem Hass. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich durchaus erwachsener geworden bin in der letzten Zeit!" In diesem Moment begriff die Miko, wer dort seine Spielchen mit ihr trieb und sie trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück. „Bist du allein Hakudoshi?", die Bogenschützin könnte schwören, das die Attacke von vorhin, Kaguras Werk war. „Was meinst du damit, dass sie ihre Freunde verrät?", fragte nun die Stimme der Winddämonin, was Kagomes Annahme bestätigte. „Nicht jetzt! Das klären wir später, du hast einen Auftrag bekommen und unterstehe dich zu versagen!", Wut schwang in der Stimme des Abkömmlings mit und eine unmissverständliche Warnung, an die Dämonin gerichtet. „Natürlich nicht!", gab Kagura zurück und wandte sich nun wieder ihrem Ziel zu: „ Komm da raus Priesterin, wenn du nicht willst das deine Kameraden verletzt werden!" Es überraschte die Dämonen sehr, das Inuyasha noch nicht hervorgesprungen war und auch war von den Anderen keine Spur zu sehen, wobei diese doch sonst immer augenblicklich zur Stelle waren. Ihr Auftrag lautete die Miko auszulöschen, es gab nur noch wenige Gegner die Naraku wirklich gefährlich werden konnten und diese Frau zählte offenbar dazu. Als Kaguras Schöpfer befahl Kagome zu töten, war sich die Dämonin sicher gewesen, das eigentlich nichts und niemand mehr dazu in der Lage war ihm gefährlich zu werden und sie würde nun für alle Zeit gezwungen sein in Gefangenschaft zu leben. Niemals würde sie ihre Freiheit erlangen. Doch die Augen Narakus hatten einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck gehabt, Kagura war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das alles deuten sollte, auch das ausdrücklich verlangt wurde, dass nur die Miko umgebracht werden sollte und die anderen nicht von Interesse waren, verunsicherte die Winddämonin zunehmend. Irgendwas erschien ihr faul daran. Was konnte dieser Mensch schon gegen diese unbändige Kraft ausrichten, die Naraku innewohnte? Die leblosen, roten Augen der Frau richteten sich das erste Mal, seid sie dort war, auf die Miko und musterten die schlanke Gestalt, die Haltung mit welcher die Priesterin den Bogen spannte und die entschlossenen, jedoch auch besorgten Augen. Wenn diese Frau wirklich die letzte Gefahr für Naraku darstellte, konnte Kagura sie jetzt wirklich einfach so töten? Wollte sie nicht ihre Freiheit mit allen Mitteln erlangen, auch wenn dies einen weiteren Verrat mit sich zog? Angespannt verharrte die Dämonin und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die männliche Gestalt, ein Stück weit hinter Kagome. Ein Shichinintai? Verwirrt blickte Kagura aus dem Augenwinkel zu Hakudoshi, welcher immer noch darauf wartete, dass seine so genannte Schwester endlich angriff. All dies spielte sich nur innerhalb weniger Sekunden in dem Kopf der Winddämonin ab und sie fasste einen Entschluss. Allein würde dieser Mensch es nie schaffen sie von ihrem verhassten Schöpfer zu befreien und einen weiteren Ausrutscher konnte sie sich nicht leisten, also würde Kagura ihren Auftrag erfüllen und das Leben der Miko beenden. Als die Priesterin endlich langsam einen Schritt aus der Höhle setzte, spannte sich der gesamte Körper der Dämonin an, bereit Blut zu vergießen und die Handschellen endgültig um ihre Handgelenke zu befestigen, die sie an Naraku fesselten. Kagome setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, als sie auf den Ausgang des Unterschlupfs zuging, hinter sich hörte sie Protest seitens der Shichinintai und Rin, doch sie würde die Chance nicht ungenutzt lassen dem kleinen Mädchen vielleicht so das Leben retten zu können. Wenn Kagura sie wollte, dann konnte sie sie haben, aber die Priesterin würde kämpfen, schon lange war sie nicht mehr nur ein schutzloses Ziel. „Hier bin ich!", ihre Stimme klang mutiger, als Kagome sich tatsächlich fühlte und sie setzte fort: „Was wollt ihr von mir?" Immer noch hatte die Miko ihren Bogen gespannt, bereit jederzeit die Finger von der Sehne zu lösen und mit dem Ziel größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten. Überrascht stellte die junge Frau fest, das Hakudoshi nicht mehr der kleine Junge war, den sie kannte. Seinem Aussehen nach zu Urteilen musste er nun im Alter von Kohaku früher oder Rin jetzt sein. Immer noch fiel ihm sein blass rosa Haar bis auf Schultern, sein Gesicht war jedoch markanter und nun verstand Kagome auch warum sie seine Stimme nicht sofort erkannt hatte, auch diese hatte sich verändert, war dunkler und älter geworden. Nur seine Augen waren so leer wie eh und je, keinerlei Gefühl war darin zu erkennen. Statt Kagome zu Antworten, setzte sich die Dämonin blitzschnell in Bewegung, machte einen weiten Satz zur Seite und schwang den Fächer in ihrer Hand, als dieser sich zum Angriff senkte und sich ein weiteres Mal Sichelförmige Windgebilde formten, riss die Priesterin sich vom Anblick Hakudoschis los, visierte die Dämonin ein weiteres Mal an und ein dumpfes Sirren neben dem Ohr verriet Kagome, das der heiliger Pfeil seinen verhängnisvollen Flug aufgenommen hatte. Gebannt blickte die Miko auf das weiß-rosa Licht, welches ihren Angriff umgab und wie dieser unberührt von den Attacken der Dämonin, weiter auf sein Ziel zuhielt. Dasselbe galt jedoch auch für die Windsicheln Kaguras. Noch einmal holte die Priesterin tief Luft, sprang dann zur Seite und rollte sich über die Schulter ab, als der erste Einschlag den Boden erneut aufwühlte. Den Kopf hielt sie tief, drehte ihren Oberkörper gerade schnell genug zur Seite, sodass der nächste Angriff nur leicht ihre Schulter streifte und sich ein dünner Rinnsal Blut aus dem schmalen Schnitt löste, während eine weitere Attacke über sie hinwegfegte. Fluchend ließ Kagura ihren Fächer fallen und schaute auf ihre, wie durch Säure, verätzte Hand. Der heilige Pfeil hatte sich in die Waffe der Dämonin gebohrt und das Reiki der Priesterin hatte die dunkle Energie darin nur innerhalb weniger Sekunden geläutert. Hätte Kagura nicht so schnell reagiert, wäre sie noch wesentlich schlimmer verletzt worden, wenn nicht gar ausgelöscht bei einem direkten Treffer. Der Abkömmling Narakus trat einen Schritt zurück, immer noch strahlte der Pfeil eine solch starke Aura aus, das ihr ganz schlecht davon wurde. Seit wann war die Miko so stark? Das verächtliche auflachen Hakudoshis ließ blanke Wut durch den Körper der Winddämonin pulsieren, kein Mensch sollte je dazu in der Lage sein sie zu verletzen. Trotz des kleinen Erfolges war Kagome zum weinen zu mute. Warum war sie so unaufmerksam gewesen? Warum hatte sie sich die Freiheit erlaubt sich sicher zu fühlen? Hätte sie nur etwas mehr darauf geachtet, stünde die Priesterin nun nicht, nur mit einer Decke bekleidet und in ihrer Bewegung eingeschränkt, vor Kagura und müsse improvisieren. Zwar hatte sie es geschafft den Sicheln zu entkommen, war jedoch fast über den Saum des bodenlangen Stoffs gestolpert und musste um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Noch während Kagome sich den nächsten Schritt überlegte, schritt nun auch Suikotsu endlich ein, nachdem er sicher war das die Miko keine akute Hilfe benötigte. Mit seinen Klauen an den Händen sprang er in Richtung Hakudoshi, welcher nur amüsiert einen Mundwinkel hob und beobachtete, wie sein Schutzschild den Shichinintai, ohne ein Kratzer von dessen Attacke davon zu tragen, zurückschleuderte. „Was? Ist das schon alles? Ich dachte Naraku hätte starke Krieger wieder belebt, aber ihr seid bloß ein Haufen Amateure!", der Junge wusste das er nicht nur Suikotsu damit provozierte, sondern auch den anderen Shichinintai im inneren der Höhle und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Allerdings war es Kaguras Auftrag und er hatte strickte Anweisung nicht einzugreifen, sondern nur ein Auge auf die Dämonin zu haben, damit diese ihre Aufgabe erledigte. „Mensch…", zischte Kagura und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf die Priesterin zu, bevor sie fort fuhr: „…du wagst es dich mir, Kagura der Windherrscherin, entgegenzustellen? Dafür wirst du büßen!" Das letzte Wort schrie die Dämonin fast, sprang mit einem Satz vor, um sich auf Kagome zu stürzen. So würde sie Naraku beweisen, das es nicht nötig war sie an der kurzen Leine zu halten, so würde sie sich wenigstens etwas Freiheit erhalten. Das Rot ihre Augen leuchteten vor angestauter Wut. Kagura war wütend auf ihren Meister, auf ihre unsichtbaren Fesseln, auf die schwarzhaarigen Frau vor sich, weil sie so schwach war und der Dämonin nicht helfen konnte und dem Umstand nie etwas anderes sein zu können als eine Schachfigur in einem Spiel das sie sich nicht ausgesucht hatte. Wie gern würde sie darauf vertrauen, das alles gut wurde, doch das Leben war kein Märchen und das Böse siegte in der Realität nun mal immer am Ende. Mit dieser Erkenntnis entschloss sich die Herrscherin des Windes dazu einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und alles daran zu setzen ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen, auch wenn es sie verletzte oder gar das Leben kostete. Wenn niemand mehr Naraku aufhalten konnte, dann war sie schon so gut wie tot. Somit schob sie ihren Fuß unter den geläuterten Fächer, kickte ihn zielgenau nach oben in die Luft, sodass sie ihn ohne Probleme auffangen konnte. Sobald ihre Haut das Holzgerüst der Waffe berührte zuckte Schmerz durch den Körper der Dämonin, doch sie biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, ertrug das Gefühl von schmelzender Haut an der Hand. Abseits und unbemerkt von den beiden Frauen, war Bankotsu zu Suikotsu gestoßen und gemeinsam versuchten sie die unsichtbaren Mauern, um den Hakudoshi herum, einzureißen. Vollkommen außer Atem und schweißnass stand der Anführer der Shichinintai neben seinem Kameraden, sein Banryu neben sich am Boden, außerstande es, wie gewöhnlich, aufrecht zu halten. Es war wichtig, dass er seine verbliebene Kraft einteilte. Nicht nur Suikotsu hatte versucht durch den Schutzkreis zu gelangen, auch er war bisher gescheitert, trotz der Hilfe seines Schwertes. Immer wieder glitt Bankotsus Blick zu Kagome herüber, überprüfte ob es ihr gut ging, doch bisher gab es seiner Ansicht nach keinen Grund zur Sorge. Die beiden Shichinintai schauten einander kurz an und nickten sich verstehend zu. Einen weiteren Versuch wollten sie noch wagen und Suikotsu sprintete los, dicht gefolgt von seinem Leader. Kagome hatte die Dämonin beobachtet und sie wusste, dass diese sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Freiheit und es tat ihr fast Leid nun gegen sie kämpfen zu müssen. Oft hatte Kagura sie und ihre Freunde nur halbherzig angegriffen und hatte ihnen die Chance gegeben an Stärke zu gewinnen, um irgendwann Naraku gegenübertreten zu können. Der Umstand, dass die Windherrscherin nun ernst machte ließ darauf schließen, dass die Dämonin den Glauben daran verloren hatte, das sich ihr Wunsch jemals erfüllte. Überrascht beobachtete die Miko wie Kagura, trotz ihres heiligen Pfeils, ihre Waffe wieder aufnahm und zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzte. Perplex wollte der Körper Kagomes nicht sofort reagieren und sie griff erst mit kurzer Verzögerung nach hinten in ihren Köcher, trat dabei einen Schritt zurück, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und der nahenden Bedrohung zu bringen. Ein Fehler. Ihr Fuß trat auf den Saum der Decke und bei dem Versuch diesen zu befreien verlor die Miko ihr Gleichgewicht, ruderte mit den Armen und ging zu Boden. Der Aufprall machte die junge Frau einen Augenblick lang benommen und sie brauchte etwas Zeit um sich neu zu orientieren, als sich ihr Blick wieder klärte vernahm die Priesterin noch den zornigen Kampfschrei Kaguras, vermischt mit Schmerz, den ihr das verbliebene Reiki im Pfeil verursachen musste und schimmernde Windböen rasten geradewegs auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu. Sofort war Kagome bewusst, das sie nicht schnell genug sein würde um auszuweichen, angespannt wappnete sie sich gegen den bevorstehenden Schmerz. Hinter ihr war ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen zu vernehmen, als Suikotsu ein weiteres Mal gegen den steinernen Berg geschleudert wurde, bei dem Versuch durch den Schutzschild von Hakudoshi zu gelangen. Erschrocken starrte der Arzt auf die Miko, welche am Boden lag und dem Angriff von Kagura schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Auch Bankotsu war nicht mehr in der Lage seinen Schlag gegen den Abkömmling von Naraku zu stoppen und wurde von einer starken, elektrischen Energiewelle erfasst. Er spürte wie ein paar seiner Wunden begannen aufzureißen und Blut tränkte die rechte Seite seiner Kleidung, als er mit dem Rücken zuerst auf dem harten Boden aufschlug, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Unfähig die Miko vor dem Angriff der Dämonin zu bewahren. Trotz der Aussichtslosigkeit versuchte die Priesterin sich aufzurichten, in der Hoffnung ein paar Windsicheln ausweichen zu können, doch noch bevor Kagome sich auch nur ein Stück bewegt hatte durchschnitt ein tiefes Grollen die Luft und weißes, langes Haar schien vor ihren Augen umherzuschweben. Sesshoumaru schob sich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor der Angriff die junge Frau am Boden erreichte zwischen sie und der Herrscherin des Windes. Unfähig seinen Arm mit einem Schwert zu heben, um sich selbst zu schützen, trafen ihn der schneidende Wind frontal, schnitt tiefe Wunden in sein Fleisch. Erschrocken blieb Kagura vor dem Daiyoukai stehen, statt wie geplant dafür zu sorgen, dass die Miko auch tatsächlich tot war und starrte ihn voller Verwunderung an. Sesshoumaru war hier und beschützte die Priesterin seines verhassten Halbbruders? Warum? Gerade als sie diese Frage laut aussprechen wollte, wurde Kagura von den giftigen Klauen des Lords um den Hals gepackt und konnte nicht mehr als ein Röcheln von sich geben. Währenddessen saß Kagome immer noch am Boden, warmes Blut war ihr auf die Wange und die nackten Beine gespritzt, als Sesshoumaru von Kaguras Attacke getroffen wurde und erstarrt haftete ihr Blick auf den roten Tropfen auf ihrer hellen Haut. Immer noch raste ihr Herz von dem Schreck und das Adrenalin pulsierte durch ihre Adern, machte es der Miko schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Warum?", hauchte sie atemlos und der kalte Blick des Youkai richtete sich auf Kagome. „Sieh es als Begleichung meiner Schuld!", damit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit Sesshoumarus wieder auf Kagura, welche windend um Luft rang, was ihn nur noch fester zudrücken ließ. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sein Blut kochte, verbrannte ihn von innen heraus und der Lord des Westens befürchtete fast seine Rage nicht unter Kontrolle halten zu können, als sich ein roter Schleier über seine Augen legte. Mit dieser Antwort hatte die Priesterin nicht gerechnet, statt zu Antworten nickte sie einfach nur stumm und stand langsam auf. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er platzen und sie beschloss später darüber nach zu denken ob sie dem Daiyoukai danken sollte oder nicht. Als sie sichergestellt hatte, dass ihre Beine nicht wegknickten, bemerkte die Miko eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel und wandte ihren Kopf wie von selbst in diese Richtung. Sie sah Bankotsu der immer noch am Boden lag und anscheinend gegen den Schmerz atmete, bemüht genug Kraft zu sammeln um wieder aufstehen zu können und nur ein Stück weiter lehnte Suikotsu an einem Felsen, hielt sich die vermutlich ausgekugelte, wenn nicht gar gebrochene Schulter. Es sah schlimm aus, jeden von ihnen hatte es schlimm getroffen und das wo die Wunden von Bankotsu und Sesshoumaru nicht mal richtig verheilt waren. Als der Blick der Frau jedoch weiter glitt, um die ganze Situation erfassen zu können, verharrten die Braunen Augen der Priesterin an Hakudoshi, welcher mit seinem Speer zum Wurf ausgeholt hatte und damit direkt auf den Lord des Westens zielte. Ohne nachzudenken und wie in Trance zog die Miko in einer fließenden Bewegung einen Pfeil, spannte ihn an mit ruhiger Hand und ließ ihn mit einem hellen Aufleuchten an Macht auf den Schild des Jungen zufliegen. Ein hohes Fiepen und ein lauter Knall riss Kagome, Hakudoshi, sowie auch Sesshoumaru, der immer noch Kagura im Griff hatte, von den Beinen, schleuderte sie zurück, als der Schutzkreis zerbarst und in tausend schimmernde Scherben zu zersplittern schien. Langsam öffnete Kagome ihre Augen, legte eine Hand auf ihr linkes Ohr welches der Explosion zugewandt gewesen war und indem noch immer ein unangenehmes Piepen zu hören war. Erst jetzt erkannte sie die hustende und nach Luft schnappende Kagura neben sich und nutzte die Gelegenheit ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen. „Warum wolltest du mich jetzt plötzlich töten? Vorher wolltest du immer das wir Naraku für dich beseitigen!", die Priesterin war sich sicher das Hakudoshi, nachdem sein Schutzschild gesprengt war, noch nicht ganz bei sich war und sie deswegen ohne Probleme mit der Windherrscherin sprechen konnte. Diese hob fragend ihren Blick und starrte in die braunen Augen der Miko. „Weil es mein Auftrag war und niemand mehr Naraku etwas entgegensetzen kann, er ist zu mächtig!", die Stimme der Dämonin klang heiser und war leise, zu sehr tat ihr das Sprechen weh. Warum interessierten Kagome überhaupt die Gründe der Youkai? Sie an ihrer Stelle hätte ihr Gegenüber einfach getötet um sicher zu gehen nicht doch noch umgebracht zu werden, aber die Menschfrau kam ganz nach ihrer Vorgängerin Kikyou. Bei diesem Gedanken hielt Kagura inne. „Du bist nicht Kikyou…du kommst aus einer anderen Zeit…", hauchte die Dämonin als sie Begriff, warum Naraku die Miko mit allen Mitteln tot sehen wollte. Die Hand der Windherrscherin legte sich fast schmerzhaft um den Oberarm der Priesterin, welche sie verständnislos anblickte und Kagura zog Kagome ein Stück näher an sich heran, bevor sie sprach: „Hör mir jetzt genau zu! Das Juwel wird schwächer…Naraku hat einen Weg gefunden zwischen den Zeiten zu reisen und konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt gelangen an dem das Shikon no Tama entstand. Er wollte das ich dich umbringe, weil du die einzige bist die neben ihm zwischen den Zeiten reisen kann." Erst dachte Kagome das Kagura sie nun endgültig töten wollte, doch als sie den Inhalt der Worte begriff, schnappte sie nach Luft und lehnte sich auch ihrerseits zu ihrer bisherigen Gegnerin herüber. „Nein Inuyasha kann auch in der Zeit reisen.", doch Kagura schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. „Das kann er nur wegen dir, aber du könntest es steuern wenn du wolltest, das muss der Grund sein warum Naraku so eine Angst vor dir hat. Du könntest ihn tatsächlich besiegen." Hoffnung mischte sich in die flüsternde Stimme der Dämonin und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Das ihre Vermutungen nicht stimmen könnten, kam Kagura gar nicht in den Sinn, dafür passte alles einfach zu gut zusammen. „Du musst ihn aufhalten! Dieses Monster was ihr gesehen habt, das war Naraku, er ist nun ein vollwertiger Dämon, du musst genau wie er das Juwel aus einer anderen Zeit finden und dich gegen ihn stellen!", Kagome verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, vor lauter Euphorie hatte die Windherrscherin ihre Nägel in den Oberarm der Miko gebohrt, welche sich nun aus dem festen Griff Kaguras löste, bevor sie antwortete: „Wenn ich wüsste wie…", doch mehr konnte die Miko gar nicht erwidern, da erhob sich die Dämonin schon und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ich verschwinde jetzt mit Hakudoshi von hier und versuche dir Zeit zu verschaffen! Beeil dich!", mit diesen Worten half Kagura dem benommenen Jungen auf die Beine und stieg mit ihm auf ihrer Feder in die Lüfte auf. Nachdenklich blickte Kagome ihnen nach. Angst erfüllte sie und das Wissen, das sie allein dafür verantwortlich war wie der Kampf gegen Naraku ausging, machte sie ganz schwindelig. „Was hat Kagura zu dir gesagt?", erschrocken drehte die Miko sich zu Sesshoumaru um, welcher mit blutenden Wunden am ganzen Körper vor ihr stand. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet ohne in der Lage gewesen zu sein, sich selbst vor dem Angriff zu schützen. Dieser Gedanke ließ das Herz der Priesterin schneller schlagen und sie eilte an die Seite des Lords, traute sich jedoch nicht ihn zu berühren. „Das erzähle ich euch allen später! Zuerst muss ich deine Wunden versorgen!", ihr Blick glitt zu den Shichinintai. „Und nicht nur deine wie es aussieht!" 


	5. Reunion

Durch die Erfahrungen die Kagome in der letzten Zeit gesammelt hatte, fiel es der Miko nicht schwer schnell und effizient die triefenden Wunden von Sesshoumaru zu versorgen. Mit geschickten Händen hatte sie zu erst die schlimmsten Verletzungen mit sauberen Tüchern abgebunden, damit der Lord nicht noch mehr Blut verlor und dann die kleineren Kratzer und älteren Schnitte mit der Kräutermischung eingerieben. Ganz in Gedanken bemerkte die Priesterin den Blick Sesshoumarus auf sich nicht, zu vertieft war sie in ihre Arbeit. Die Miko trug wieder ihre alte, merkwürdige und fast abstoßend kurze Kleidung, welche an einigen Stellen eingerissen war und Flecken aufwies, die nicht mehr heraus gewaschen werden konnten. Und wieder hatte dieser Mensch den Herrn des Westens vor schlimmeren bewahrt, zwar war sie auch für seine neuen Wunden verantwortlich, doch er hatte durchaus bemerkt dass ihr Pfeil Hakudoshi davon abgehalten hatte seinen Speer tief in den Rücken des Lords zu bohren. Sein Zorn war so überwältigend gewesen, dass seine Sinne nur auf die sich windende Kagura gerichtet gewesen waren und die Gefahr vollkommen ignoriert hatten. Derartiges war ihm noch nie passiert. Es war dem Daiyoukai ein Rätsel warum es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war seine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen. Immer noch haftete sein Blick auf dem schwarzen Schopf der jungen Frau, welche nun damit begonnen hatte seinen Oberkörper sorgfältig zu bandagieren. Was hatte ihn so wütend gemacht dass er nicht mehr er selbst gewesen war? War es die Ignoranz der beiden Youkai ihm gegenüber gewesen oder sollte es wohl möglich doch der Angriff auf die Miko gewesen sein der ihn hatte die Fassung verlieren lassen? Ein Knurren verließ unwillkürlich seine Kehle und die braunen Augen Kagomes trafen die goldenen des Daiyoukais. "Entschuldige...war es sehr unangenehm?", fragte die Miko und lächelte entschuldigend bevor sie ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Sesshoumaru schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das war nicht der Grund.", antwortete er kühl und riss endlich seinen Blick von der schlanken Gestalt vor sich los, besah sich stattdessen den unebenen Höhlenboden, die anderen beiden verletzten Shichinintai und blieb dann an dem kleinen Körper von Rin, in der anderen Ecke des schummerigen Unterschlupfs hängen. Ihr wimmern hallte immer noch in seinem Kopf wieder, das kleine Mädchen hatte solch große Angst um die Priesterin gehabt das sie, wenn er sie nicht zurück gehalten hätte, selbst hinaus gelaufen wäre um ihrer Freundin zu helfen. War dies vielleicht der Grund gewesen? Er hatte Rin nicht so verzweifelt sehen wollen und dies hatte dazu geführt das er die Kontrolle verloren hatte? Diese Erklärung war zwar töricht, jedoch war sie Sesshoumaru immer noch lieber als die anderen Möglichkeiten, schließlich gehörte Rin zu ihm und er war für sie und ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen begann der Lord seine Muskeln zu entspannen und seine Kleidung zu richten, als Kagome sich erhob und zu den Shichinintai herüber ging. Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, hatte sich der Blick des Dämons ein weiteres Mal zu der Miko geschlichen. Rin gehörte zu ihm...die Priesterin tat dieses nicht. Daran festhaltend schloss Sesshoumaru seine Augen. Als Kagome bei den Shichinintai ankam hatte Suikotsu schon die meiste Arbeit erledigt, das einzige bei dem sie ihm noch zur Hand gehen konnte, war den Verband um die schlimmeren Schürfwunden zu wickeln und festzustecken. Seine Wunden waren nur leicht und sollten innerhalb eines Tages verheilt sein, das einzige was den Arzt schwächte war der Energieverlust, etwas Schlaf sollte dem jedoch Abhilfe schaffen. Alle waren still, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und schienen über das vorhin geschehene nachzudenken. Sie hatten einander beschützt und das obwohl sie noch vor so kurzer Zeit erbitterte Feinde gewesen waren. Es war so viel geschehen und die Priesterin musste für sich feststellen, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor ihnen hatte. Zu Anfang war sie vorsichtig in der Gegenwart der anderen gewesen, doch nun war sie nicht einmal mehr befangen. Seit wann dem so war konnte die junge Frau nicht genau sagen, aber als sie heute gesehen hatte wie jeder von ihnen versucht hatte sie zu beschützen, hatte sie das Gefühl bekommen zu ihnen zu gehören, das sie auf eine komische und komplizierte Art und Weise zu Freunden geworden waren. "Was denkst du gerade?", erschrocken hob Kagome ihren Kopf, als Bankotsu sie so unvermittelt ansprach. Sie lehnte halb über ihm, während er auf dem Rücken lag und sie dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie die aufgeplatzte Wunde noch einmal genauer untersuchte und dann mit den Kräutern einrieb und abdeckte. "Ich denke gar nichts...", antwortete die Miko dann wenig überzeugend und der Shichinintai neigte den Kopf mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zur Seite."Frauen denken IMMER über etwas nach!", ein Grinsen breitete sich über die attraktiven Züge Bankotsus aus und seine dunklen Augen fixierten die Frau vor sich. Einen Moment lang dachte die Priesterin nach. Sollte sie ihm wirklich sagen an was sie gedacht hatte? Er würde sie doch nur wieder auslachen. "Das mag sein, aber wenn Frauen sagen das sie an nichts denken, dann soll das dem anderen signalisieren, das sie nicht verraten wollen was in ihrem Kopf gerade vor geht.", dies jedoch schien nicht die richtige Antwort gewesen zu sein, denn auch jetzt lachte der Krieger sie aus und die Miko strafte ihn dafür mit einem verärgerten Blick. "Also hast du darüber nachgedacht wie sexy ich bin und wie schwer es ist sich zusammen zu reißen mir nicht deine liebe zu gestehen?", nicht enden wollendes Kichern schüttelte den Körper des Shichinintai, als er das hochrote Gesicht der Miko erblickt hatte. Wie aus Reflex gab die Priesterin Bankotsu einen Klapps gegen die Schulter und setzte ein schmoll Gesicht auf bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Red doch keinen Unsinn! Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst…ich habe vorhin gedacht, dass wir alle zu so etwas wie Freunde geworden sind! Bist du nun zufrieden?", Kagome verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und kämpfte darum ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe zurück zu erlangen, zu sehr hatten die Worte des Kriegers sie aus dem Konzept gebracht, schließlich konnte sie nicht leugnen das er durchaus attraktiv war. „Freunde? Dann bin ich aber dein BESTER Freund.", keck zwinkerte der Anführer der Shichinintai der schwarzhaarigen Frau zu und verschränkte lässig seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf, um es sich auf dem harten Steinboden gemütlicher zu machen. Es gefiel Bankotsu Kagome aufzuziehen und ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen das er sie eigentlich mal umbringen wollen und sich bisher nie für sie interessiert hatte, doch seit er sie besser kannte und gemeinsam Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte, hatte sich viel geändert. Sie war zuverlässig und trotz das er und die anderen eigentlich ihre Feinde waren, hatte sie ihnen das Leben gerettet und war sogar dazu bereit gewesen sie gegen andere zu verteidigen und für sie ihr Leben zu riskieren. Ihr Mut beeindruckte ihn sehr, nie hatte er jemanden getroffen der derart…selbstlos war. In ihren Augen lag etwas was er nicht genau definieren konnte, ihn aber an etwas erinnerte, was ihn davon abhielt sich von der Priesterin abzuwenden. In einer gewissen Weise ähnelte sie wohl sogar Bankotsu selbst, für ihre Freunde und Verbündete würde sie alles tun, egal was es sie auch kosten möge. „Mein bester Freund? Wie kommst du denn jetzt bitte auf diese aberwitzige Idee?", glockenhell schallte Kagomes Lachen von den kahlen Wänden der Höhle wieder, als sie sich in eine bequemere Position neben Bankotsu setzte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was dieses 'aberwitzig' bedeutet, aber ich bin immer und überall an erster Stelle, demnach auch auf deiner Freundesliste!" Es gefiel dem Shichinintai das die junge Frau anscheinend nicht vor hatte einer anderen Beschäftigung nach zu gehen und sich lieber mit ihm unterhielt. Ihre Angst war verschwunden, die zu Anfang deutlich zu spüren gewesen war und wieder einmal musste Bankotsu feststellen wie anders die Miko war. Nicht nur das sie anders sprach als alle anderen die er bisher getroffen hat, sondern auch ihr gebaren und denken schien ganz unterschiedlich zu sein. Er hatte irgendwo mal gehört das die Priesterin eigentlich aus einer anderen Zeit stammte und wenn er an ihre merkwürdige Kleidung dachte könnte der Leader der Shichinintai dies sogar fast glauben. Gerade als Kagome zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte wurde sie von Bankotsu unterbrochen: „Stimmt es eigentlich das du gar nicht von hier bist, sondern aus einer ganz anderen Zeit kommst?" Verwirrt blickte die Miko dem langhaarigen Krieger vor sich in das ruhige Gesicht. Wie kam er denn jetzt plötzlich darauf? Natürlich war Kagome bewusst, dass nicht jeder genau darüber bescheid wusste woher sie eigentlich kam und das es durchaus Gerüchte gab, aber das diese bis zu den Shichinintai reichten hätte sie nicht gedacht. „Ähm…ja das stimmt. Ich komme so zu sagen aus der Zukunft.", mehr wusste die Miko dazu nicht zu sagen, zu sehr war sie von dem Interesse Bankotsus überrascht. „Der Zukunft…", murmelte dieser vor sich hin bevor er fort fuhr: „Sind da alle so wie du?", fragte der Söldner und musterte die Silhouette der Frau vor sich, welche sich vor dem dämmerigen Höhleneingang dunkel abzeichnete. „Wenn ich wüsste was genau du mit 'so wie du' meinst, dann könnte ich dir darauf vielleicht sogar eine Antwort geben.", es irritierte Kagome solch Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, zu lang war es her, dass sie jemanden erklären musste woher sie kam und in wie weit sich ihre Welt von dieser hier unterschied. „Ich meine so verwirrend wie du. Würden die Leute dort auch einfach ihre Feinde retten und sie dann als Freunde betrachten und können die dort alle in der Zeit reisen?", gespannt betrachtete der Shichinintai den nun amüsierten Ausdruck in dem Gesicht der Priesterin. Allem Anschein nach musste er etwas Lustiges gesagt haben, da die Frau ihm gegenüber gegen ein aufkommendes Kichern ankämpfte und zwei Mal ansetzen musste, um ihm antworten zu können. „Nein die Leute dort sind genauso unterschiedlich wie sie es hier auch sind…jedoch mit dem Unterschied das Dämonen und sonstige übernatürliche Wesen als Mythen gelten und Zeitreisen kann dort eigentlich auch niemand den ich kenne.", Kagome zuckte die Schultern und zog ihre Beine etwas näher an ihren Körper. Draußen wurde es immer dunkler, als die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand und ihr wurde ein wenig kalt. Auch Bankotsu schien dies aufgefallen zu sein denn zur Überraschung der Miko hielt dieser ihr seine grob gewebte Decke hin, welche sie dankend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen annahm und über sich ausbreitete. „Okay…interessant…dann bist du dort also Sonderbar. Willst du irgendwann zurück? Hier fällt es den Menschen bestimmt leichter dich zu akzeptieren." Das sich der Krieger solche Gedanken um Kagome machte war fast schon beunruhigend, aber auf der anderen Seite auch rührend, denn in seinen Augen erkannte die Priesterin das er das Gefühl kannte nicht dazu zu gehören. Seine Kameraden und Freunde mussten so etwas wie seine Zuflucht für ihn sein, so wie das Sengoku Jidai es für Kagome war. „Ich benzeichne mich persönlich lieber als Einzigartig, das hört sich weniger negativ an!", schmunzelte die Miko mit einem etwas verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen, bevor sie auch den Rest seiner Fragen beantwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nicht einmal ob es überhaupt möglich ist für mich hier zu bleiben! Diese Entscheidung schiebe ich schon eine ganze Weile vor mich her…ich werde wohl abwarten müssen.", niemals hätte die Miko gedacht das sie sich jemals so ruhig mit einem ihrer Feinde unterhalten würde. Es tat gut und beruhigte sie, das Gespräch half dabei die vor ihr liegenden Probleme zu vergessen. „Du solltest zurückgehen!", die kalte Stimme Sesshoumarus ließ Kagome zusammenfahren und sie wandte sich überrascht in die Richtung des Lords. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und man sollte annehmen, dass er schlief, doch wie es schien hatte er dem Gespräch gelauscht und sich erst jetzt dazu entschlossen die anderen darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Wut flammte in Kagome auf. Wieso sagte er so etwas? „Das ist immer noch meine Entscheidung!", blaffte die Miko somit auch schon in die Dunkelheit, in der der Dämon saß und die nicht gänzlich von dem leichten Feuerschein vertrieben werden konnte. Es ging den Daiyoukai überhaupt nichts an ob sie vorhatte zu bleiben oder zu gehen und er hatte ihr erst recht keine Vorschriften zu machen. Im selben Moment in der die Wut in ihr jedoch aufgewallt war, erlosch sie auch schon wieder und hinterließ Entsetzen im inneren der Priesterin. Wieso machte es der jungen Frau so sehr zu schaffen, das Sesshoumaru verlangte das sie zurück in ihre eigene Zeit ging? „Da hast du deine Antwort.", die Worte des Herrn des Westens waren emotionslos wie immer, es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, das Kagome ihn soeben noch fast angeschrieen hatte und seine Beteiligung an dem Gespräch schien mit diesen paar Worten auch schon beendet zu sein. „Meine Antwort?", fragte die Miko verwirrt und brauchte einen Moment um den Zusammenhang zu verstehen. Das Entsetzen wurde zu Scham und Kagome wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Blick hing an dem, durch die weißen Kleider, fast leuchtenden Daiyoukai, als sie erkennte, dass der er ihr geholfen hatte. Vorhin sagte sie noch zu Bankotsu das sie nicht wüsste ob sie gehen oder bleiben sollte, doch ihre Wut, über den Verweis von Sesshoumaru, belehrte sie eines besseren. Sie wusste was sie wollte, tief in ihrem inneren wusste die Priesterin, das sie bleiben wollte. Der Lord hatte ihr nur, auf seine eigene verquere Art helfen wollten zu erkennen was sie selbst nicht sehen konnte. Der Mund der jungen Frau öffnete sich ohne das sie selbst wusste was sie eigentlich genau sagen wollte, als laute Rufe von draußen sie unterbrachen und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen. „KAGOME!", Inuyashas unverwechselbare Stimme hallte von den Höhlenwänden wieder und die Miko sprang fast auf ihre Füße, wäre da nicht die Decke von Bankotsu gewesen, die sie fast zu fall gebracht hätte. Strauchelnd kämpfte sie um ihr Gleichgewicht und stolperte mehr nach draußen, als das sie lief. „Inuyasha?", als sie die rote Kleidung in einem Baumwipfel erkannt, hatte sie das Gefühl jeden Moment weinen zu müssen. Erleichterung überschwemmte sie und als nur wenig später Sango, Miroku und Shippou durch die dichten Sträucher traten unterdrückte Kagome einen lauten Freudenschrei. „Es geht euch gut! Ich bin ja so froh…", fest drückte die Priesterin den kleinen Kizune an sich, als dieser strahlend in ihre Arme sprang. „Kagome! Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht…ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!", leises schniefen erweichte das Herz der jungen Frau und sie lächelte sanft, als sie über das hellbraune Haar ihres Zöglings strich: „Es tut mir leid Shippou…ich wollte euch keine Sorgen bereiten! Ich bin auch froh euch alle gesund und munter wieder zu sehen!" Der Blick der Miko streifte die Gesichter ihrer Freunde und erblickte nicht weit hinter ihnen Jakotsu, welcher schmollend die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hielt und Inuyasha nicht aus seinen Augen ließ. Es passte dem Shichinintai gar nicht das seine Zeit mit dem Halbdämon schon vorbei sein sollte. Ihr Deal bestand daraus, das sie nur so lang zusammen reisen würden, bis einer von ihnen seinen verlorenen Kameraden gefunden hatte. Ab jetzt musste er wohl allein nach Bankotsu suchen und das Lächeln mit dem die Priesterin ihn ansah machte ihn rasend. Konnte diese Frau nicht woanders hinsehen? Jakotsu wusste das er umwerfend aussah, aber ihm wäre lieber wenn Männer, vorzugsweise Inuyasha, ihn so ansehen würden. „Was glotzt du so? Keine Sorge wir müssen uns beide nicht ertragen ich war nur wegen Inuyasha hier und suche jetzt allein nach Bankotsu!", das Lächeln auf den Lippen Kagomes wurde breiter und am liebsten hätte der Shichinintai jetzt nach seinem Jakotsuto gegriffen und es ihr aus dem blassen Gesicht geschnitten. „Bankotsu ist dort in der Höhle, seine Wunden sind noch nicht ganz verheilt und er benötigt noch ein paar Tage ruhe, aber das schlimmste hat er hinter sich!", antwortete die Miko ruhig und Jakotsu hielt inne. War das ein Scherz? Jedoch trat nur wenig später Suikotsu aus dem Unterschlupf und nickte ihm beschwichtigend zu. Die Frau hatte nicht gelogen. Nun drängte sich dem Shichinintai allerdings eine andere Frage auf. „Warum lebst du noch, wenn mein Bruder da drin ist?", die filigrane rechte Augenbraue hob sich zum dunklen Haaransatz Jakotsus und er stemmte die Hände in bester weiblicher Manier in die Hüften. Noch während der Shichinintai sprach zog der Hanyou Tessaiga und trat näher an Kagome heran. „Bist du verletzt? Ich bringe den Bastard um, wenn er dich angerührt hat!", ein tiefes knurren drang aus der Kehle des Halbdämons und schnell legte die Priesterin eine Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Wie immer zuerst mit dem Kopf durch die Wand was kleiner Bruder?", entsetzt starrte die die Miko zu Sesshoumaru herüber, an dessen Bein sich Rin klammerte und ihr mit großen Augen entgegen starrte. Schnell trat Kagome einen Schritt nach vorn zwischen die Halbbrüder und rief: „Steck das Schwert weg Inuyasha und Sesshoumaru du solltest ihn nicht reizen!", geschockte Blicke hafteten auf der schmalen Gestalt der jungen Frau und natürlich hörte keiner der Angesprochenen auf sie. Während der eine sich zum Sprung bereit machte legte auch der andere seine Hand an den Griff seines, noch in der Scheide steckenden, Schwertes, während er Rin anwies zurück in die Höhle zu gehen. „Na na…hatten wir nicht schon genug Action für heute?", der mit Amüsement gespickte Bariton von Bankotsu verhinderte das der Hanyou und der Lord sofort aufeinander los sprinteten. Erleichtert atmete Kagome aus, froh wenigstens ein wenig Unterstützung zu bekommen, denn sie bezweifelte das Sesshoumaru mit seinen Verletzungen lange gegen Inuyasha durchhalten könnte. Schnell lief sie an die Seite des Daiyoukai und ignorierte das scharfe einatmen ihrer Freunde. „Bitte…leg es nicht darauf an. Ich kläre das!", noch während die Miko sprach erkannte sie das das Blut der Verletzung, verursacht durch die Windsicheln von Kagura, durch die Verbände sickerte und Schweiß auf der Stirn des Dämons glänzte. „Halt dich da-…", doch noch bevor Sesshoumaru ausreden konnte riss er seinen Arm hoch, wehrte einen heftigen Faustschlag von Kouga ab, welcher aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Erschrocken sah Kagome wie der Blutfleck auf dem Verband sich ausbreitete. Sie war nicht dazu im Stande schnell genug zu reagieren um den nächsten Schlag von Kouga aufhalten zu können, welcher den Lord hart oberhalb der Rippen traf und einige Meter zurückschleuderte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie auch Inuyasha sich dazu bereit machte auf den Herrn des Westens zuzuspringen und erst wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte, bis sie sich endlich dazu zwang einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Suikotsu halt Inuyasha auf!", dieser zögerte keinen Moment und reagierte augenblicklich, indem er dem Hanyou geschickt den Weg abschnitt und mit einem Tritt die Beine wegzog. „Jakotsu hol den Wolf da weg!", rief auch Bankotsu und überraschte nicht nur seinen langjährigen Freund damit, sondern auch Kagome, welche dann jedoch dankbar lächelte und schnell zu Rin in die Höhle eilte um ihren Bogen zu holen. „Warte hier drin, ich lasse nicht zu das Sesshoumaru noch weiter verletzt wird!", unschlüssig überlegte das kleine Mädchen, ob sie der Bitte einfach so zustimmen sollte, doch Rin wusste auch, das sie der Miko vertrauen konnte und gab ihr okay. Voller Sorge setzte sie sich in eine Ecke der Höhle, von der aus sie das Geschehen, in sicherem Abstand beobachten konnte, während die Priesterin wieder hinaus lief. Als Kagome sich umsah hatte Jakotsu es geschafft Kouga ein paar Meter von Sesshoumaru weg zu schaffen, sein Jakotsuto schwang wie eine Schlange durch die Luft und über den Boden, doch Miroku war an die Seite des Wolfdämons getreten und wehrte die gefährliche Waffe mit seinem Mönchstab immer wieder ab. Suikotsus Krallen kratzten über die Klinge Tessaigas und verursachte ein unangenehm hohes Geräusch, als wenn man mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schultafel kratzte. Hinter dem Shichinintai stand Sango, dazu bereit ihren Bogen zu schwingen, sobald Inuyasha nicht mehr in der Gefahrenzone war. Das Herz der Miko raste und bei dem Anblick ihrer Freunde, welche sich bekämpften, wurde ihr schlecht. Niemand hatte ihr die Zeit gegeben zu erklären was geschehen war, jeder hatte seine eigenen, voreiligen Schlüsse gezogen und war in seinen vorgegebenen Bahnen festgefahren. Man zwang Kagome dazu sich zu entscheiden und eine Gänsehaut überlief sie. Was sollte sie tun? Da trafen die braunen Augen der Priesterin auf die dunklen von Bankotsu. Er erschien vollkommen ruhig, sein Banryu hatte sie vorhin noch in der Höhle gesehen und er machte nicht den Eindruck als wolle er kämpfen. „Was soll ich tun?", flüsterte sie und beobachtete Sesshoumaru, welcher nun Tokejin in den Händen hielt und gegen die Schmerzwellen ankämpfte, die seinen Körper immer wieder kurzzeitig lähmten. Die Gedanken Kagomes rasten, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, weswegen sie nicht bemerkte das der Anführer der Shichinintai nun direkt auf sie zu kam, erst als er sie fast erreicht hatte rissen die Rufe ihrer Freunde sie aus ihrer Trance. „Kagome! Pass auf!", Sango, welche der Priesterin am nächsten stand, drehte Suikotsu und Inuyasha den Rücken zu, wollte auf sie zulaufen, obwohl die Dämonenjägerin genau wusste, das sie ihre Freundin nicht rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Kagome ahnte was ihre Freunde denken würden, sie nahmen an das der Krieger ihr etwas antun wolle, doch genauso sicher wie diese Bankotsu für den Feind hielten, war sie, das er ihr kein Haar krümmen würde. „Wie soll ich das aufhalten?", fragte die Miko den Shichinintai ohne die Augen von der Schreckensszene vor sich abzuwenden. „Ich halte es auf…", flüsterte seine dunkle Stimme in das Ohr der jungen Frau und griff nach ihren Arm, drehte sie zu sich herum, begegnete ihr mit seinem unvergleichlichen bad-boy Grinsen. Er war ihr so nah, das Kagome für eine Sekunde so etwas wie Angst verspürte, sie kannte ihn nicht lang genug und die Unsicherheit ließ ihren Glauben, das er ihr nichts antun würde, wanken. Bankotsu hatte jedoch nicht vor sie zu verletzen, das verstand die Priesterin spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt als sich seine überraschend weichen und warmen Lippen auf ihre legten. Und alles stand Still… 


	6. Schmerz

Auf einen Schlag war alles Still, fast schien es so als wäre die Zeit angehalten worden. Fassungslos starrten die vorher so kampflustigen Dämonen, Menschen und Krieger auf die Szene vor sich. Passierte das gerade wirklich? Kagomes Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und es war ihr nicht möglich, sich in dem festen Griff des Shichinintai auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Bankotsu sagte doch, dass er die anderen davon abhalten wollte weiter zu kämpfen, doch stattdessen hatte er sie ganz unvermittelt geküsst. Nein er küsste sie immer noch. Seine Lippen lagen fest auf denen der Miko, verströmten eine ungeahnte Hitze, welche sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und machte sie ganz zittrig. Gerade als die Priesterin dachte, sie würde keine Luft mehr bekommen, da sie diese vor lauter Überraschung angehalten hatte, zog Bankotsu sich blitzschnell zurück, gerade rechtzeitig um Tokejin auszuweichen, welches nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, an ihm vorbei flog und sich in die Steinmauer, ein paar Meter weiter hinter ihnen, bohrte. Tief atmete die junge Frau ein, blinzelte in der Hoffnung, dass dies alles nur Einbildung war und stellte fest, dass nie zuvor etwas realer gewesen war, als dieser Kuss. Da erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und ein lauter Knall, sowie ein leichtes zwirbeln in ihrer Handfläche verriet der Priesterin, dass ihre Ohrfeige ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Der Kopf des Shichinintai war wuchtig zur Seite geflogen und seine Wange färbte sich rot. Überraschung stand in seinen Augen, doch nur einen Moment später verschwand dieser Ausdruck und er begann lauthals los zu lachen. „Nicht schlecht! Der hat gesessen!", kicherte Bankotsu und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle im Gesicht. Abgesehen von seinem Lachen, herrschte noch immer erschreckende Stille, die die Miko jedoch kaum wahrnahm. Das Einzige was sie sah, war das niemand mehr kämpfte und alle die beiden einfach nur anstarrten, festgefroren an ihrem Platz. Er hatte sie aufgehalten und diese Tatsache nahm ihr die Option böse auf den Shichinintai zu sein. Kagome atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft einen Augenblick an, bevor sie wieder ausatmete und den Kopf zu schütteln begann. „Und dir ist wirklich NICHTS besseres eingefallen, um diese Idioten davon abzuhalten sich umzubringen?", statt wütend zu sein, schlich sich nun auch ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen der Priesterin und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Was….was war das gerade?", Sango schien die Erste zu sein, die wieder dazu in der Lage war zu sprechen, jedoch stand sie immer noch wie erstarrt an ein und derselben Stelle. Um ihre Freundin nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, wandte sich Kagome beschwichtigend zu ihr um und lächelte die Dämonenjägerin leicht an, bevor sie sagte: „Das war eine geballte Ladung Einfallslosigkeit!" Bankotsu allerdings schüttelte nur den Kopf, trat neben die Miko und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, einerseits um zu signalisieren, das keine Feindschaft zwischen den Beiden herrschte, andererseits um sich zu entlasten, da seine Wunden und der Kampf von zuvor noch sehr an ihm zerrte. „Du meinst wohl Genialität!", korrigierte er die Priesterin, welche aber nur mit den Augen rollte und etwas wie: „In deinen Träumen vielleicht…", murmelte. Schnell besann sich Kagome jedoch auf wichtigeres und setzte endlich zu einer Erklärung an: „Damit es jetzt auch jeder verstanden hat, niemand von den Anwesenden hier hat mir etwas getan! Ich habe mich mit Suikotsu zusammen um Sesshoumaru und Bankotsu gekümmert, welche nach dem Kampf mit dem Monster schwer verletzt waren! Sesshoumaru hat mich sogar vor Kagura beschützt und ich bitte euch die Waffen endlich niederzulegen!", Miroku war der Erste der seinen Mönchsstab sinken ließ und einen Schritt von dem Shichinintai vor sich zurücktrat. „Ja keine Feindschaft…super! Heißt das etwa das du die neue Freundin meines Bruder bist und ich dich jetzt täglich ertragen muss?", Jakotsus giftiger Ton verhieß nichts gutes und Kagome antwortete schnell, um ihn zu beruhigen: „Unsinn! Da ist gar nichts zwischen Bankotsu und mir…der Kerl hatte allem Anschein nur auch keine andere Idee wie man euch davon abhalten könnte euch gegenseitig umzulegen!" Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Shichinintai ab und auch er steckte endlich seine Waffe weg. „Zum Glück, das hat mir einen echten Schrecken eingejagt! Mach das nie wieder mit mir Ban!", schmollte Jakotsu und sprang grazil an die Seite seines Freundes, zog diesen von der Miko fort und stützte seinen Anführer. „Was jedoch nicht heißt das du sie umbringen darfst, hast du verstanden?", Bankotsu kannte seinen Kameraden gut und wusste das dieser sich das Gesagte immer so zurecht legte, wie er es gern hätte und da Jakotsu Frauen nicht ausstehen konnte, musste er auf Nummer sicher gehen und ihn konkret darauf hinweisen, das Kagome, auch wenn sie nicht seine Freundin war, am leben bleiben sollte. Am enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes erkannte der langhaarige Krieger auch sofort, dass seine Entscheidung genau richtig und wahrscheinlich gerade noch rechtzeitig war. „Das du immer so kleinlich sein musst…", schmollte der feminine Shichinintai und setzte noch hinzu: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden! Hilf mir mal Suikotsu!", der Angesprochene löste daraufhin seine Krallen von der Klinge Tessaigas und richtete sich gerade auf, bewegte sich aber, zum Unmut Jakotsus, nicht von der Stelle. „Bankotsu braucht noch etwas Ruhe, es wäre keine gute Idee ihn jetzt zu sehr zu beanspruchen!", Suikotsus Stimme war Ruhig und versuchte an das Gewissen seines Kameraden zu appellieren, daran zu denken was das Beste für Bankotsu war und das ihm nicht damit geholfen war, den sicheren Unterschlupf zu verlassen. Am liebsten hätte Jakotsu, wie ein kleines Kind, auf den Boden aufgestampft und losgezetert wie ein Rohrspatz, doch diese Blöße würde er sich vor Inuyasha und den Anderen nicht geben, somit nickte er einfach nur missmutig und führte den verletzten Krieger in die Höhle. Das Feuer war fast heruntergebrannt und nur ein leichtes Glimmen erhellte noch die dunklen Steine der Wände. Kagome kam nicht umhin den beiden besorgt nachzusehen, zwang sich dann jedoch sich auf die Aufgabe vor ihr zu konzentrieren und wandte sich wieder ihren freunden zu. Als sie dies tat, fiel ihr Tokejin auf, welches noch immer tief in der steinernen Mauer hinter ihr steckte. Da viel ihr auf das Sesshoumaru es geworfen haben musste und Bankotsu so dazu gebracht hatte sich von ihr zu lösen. Sie war so schockiert gewesen, das ihr dieser Umstand erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde und die braunen Augen der Miko suchten die des Daiyoukais, welcher sich an den Rand der Lichtung zurückgezogen hatte. Abseits all der anderen lehnte er mit einer Schulter an einen der hohen, uralten Bäume, sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet und die Priesterin fragte sich unwillkürlich was er dort wohl sah. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm hinüber gegangen, um mit ihm zu sprechen, es gab so viel was sie dem Lord sagen und auch fragen wollte. Sie wollte sich für seine Hilfe bedanken, als er sie beschützt hatte und das er ihr klar gemacht hatte in welche Zeit sie wirklich gehörte. Sie wollte ihn fragen warum er sie vor Kagura beschützt hatte und wieso er sein Schwert nach Bankotsu geworfen hatte, doch sie konnte nicht. Wie ein Messer bohrte sich der bernsteinfarbene Blick Inuyashas in ihren Körper und schon jetzt spürte sie eine Welle schwer zu bändigender Wut die von dem Hanyou ausging, sollte sie jetzt den Fehler machen und zu seinem Halbbruder gehen, war sich Kagome sicher das dies ein böses Ende nehmen würde. Bedächtig trat die Priesterin einen Schritt nach vorn, versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen und ihre Freunde davon zu überzeugen, das alles nicht so schlimm war wie sie gerade dachten. „Inuyasha? Du brauchst Tessaiga nicht mehr…bitte steck dein Schwert weg!", die Stimme der jungen Frau war leise und dem Halbdämon so vertraut wie kaum eine andere. Statt seine Waffe sinken zu lassen festigte sich der Griff des Halbblutes um das Heft und sein angespannter Kiefer begann zu schmerzen. Verrat war das erste was ihm eingefallen war, als er das Schauspiel vorhin beobachtet hatte. Dies konnte nicht mehr als ein schlechter Scherz sein. Kagome konnte nicht wirklich Sesshoumaru das Leben gerettet haben und erst recht nicht auch noch das eines Shichinintai. War sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Inuyasha hatte die ganzen Tage wie ein verrückter nach ihr gesucht, hatte vor Sorge weder schlafen noch essen können und dann fand er sie zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder und einem weiteren Todfeind, welcher auch noch die Frechheit besaß die Miko vor aller Augen zu küssen. Inuyasha hatte immer gedacht das sie und er dazu bestimmt waren zusammen zu sein. Kikyou war tot und er hatte lange gebraucht um diesen Umstand endlich akzeptieren zu können, doch jedes Mal wenn Kagome in Gefahr geraten war oder nur nicht an seiner Seite weilte, zeigte seine innere Unruhe ihm, das sich seine Gefühle gewandelt hatten. Natürlich besaß die verstorbene Priesterin noch immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen und es war nicht leicht die Zeit mit Kikyou einfach so zu vergessen, doch er gab sich große Mühe zu beweisen das er sich geändert hatte. Nun stand für den Hanyou Kagome an erster Stelle und das nicht weil sie die Wiedergeburt seiner ersten Liebe war, sondern weil sie einfach sie selbst war, er hatte sich geschworen ihre Hand festzuhalten und nicht dieselben Fehler wie früher zu begehen. Jetzt jedoch breitete sich Sorge in ihm aus, das er der Einzige sein könnte, der mehr in der Verbindung zwischen sich und seiner Freundin sah. Natürlich hatte der Halbdämon es der Priesterin nicht immer einfach gemacht und oft ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch und doch hatte er vorher nie das Gefühl gehabt, das seine jahrelange Begleiterin sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Lag er etwa falsch? „Hörst du mich?", eine schlanke, blasse Hand zog vor den Augen Inuyashas vorbei und er blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er Kagome vor sich erkannte. Er musste so sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie auf ihn zugekommen war. „Ja…ich höre dich!", seine Worte klangen schroffer, als er eigentlich wollte und am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen, als er den verletzten Blick der Miko vor sich sah. „So war das nicht gemeint…", der Hanyou seufzte und strich sich fahrig das weiße Haar zurück, löste endlich den verkrampften Griff um Tessaiga und ließ seine Waffe sinken, welche sich auch sofort in das alte klapprige Schwert zurückverwandelte. „Es tut mir leid…ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten.", die Priesterin klang unsicher, sie wusste einfach nicht was genau sie sagen sollte, um diesen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht Inuyashas zu bekommen. War es Enttäuschung? Wut? Resignation? Sie wusste es nicht und dies verunsicherte sie umso mehr, bisher wusste die Miko immer was in dem Halbdämon vor sich ging, doch diesmal war es anders. „Was ist in den Tagen passiert in denen wir getrennt waren?", der Hanyou zwang sich zur Ruhe, Sesshoumaru hatte Recht gehabt, er handelte zu schnell, zu unbedacht und es hatte ihn so wütend gemacht, weil er wusste das es stimmte. Nun war aber nicht die Zeit alles zu überstürzen. Er musste Kagome zuhören und in Erfahrung bringen was geschehen war und wie es dazu gekommen war. Als Antwort jedoch erhielt er nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln und gerade als er befürchten musste die Ruhe nicht länger aufrecht erhalten zu können, spürte er die weiche und warme Hand seiner Freundin an seiner Wange, die ihn davor bewahrte noch mehr dummes anzustellen. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte…wir sollten uns alle erstmal beruhigen, es wird allmählich Nacht und wir sollten auch in die Höhle gehen, aber bitte ohne das ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt.", Kagome spürte wie sich Inuyasha begann zu entspannen und auch ihr Herz schlug langsamer. Endlich waren ihre Freunde wieder bei ihr, sie war nicht mehr allein und musste sich keine Sorgen um sie machen. Gemeinsam begab sich die Gruppe zum Unterschlupf, doch am Eingang bemerkte die Miko das Sesshoumaru ihnen nicht folgte und blieb stehen. Ihre Hand weilte auf dem Unterarm des Halbdämons und sie lächelte ihm leicht entgegen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen…es wird mir nicht passieren! Warte nur einen Moment bitte.", mit diesen Worten lief die Priesterin zum Rande der Lichtung, an der der Lord noch immer verweilte, an einem Baum gelehnt in lässiger Haltung, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte man die schwere Atmung und die schweiß nasse, an ihm klebende Kleidung. Seine Wunden mussten schrecklich schmerzen und es schien ein Wunder zu sein das der Herr des Westens überhaupt noch stehen konnte. „Sesshoumaru?", fragte Kagome vorsichtig und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen, doch dies schien er kaum wahrzunehmen. „Lass und rein gehen…", bat die junge Frau, doch der Lord schnaufte nur angestrengt und richtete sich mühsam auf. „Nein…hol Rin hier her, wir werden gehen!" Der Befehlston ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte und diese wohl auch nicht ändern würde. Sie musste es aber wenigstens versuchen, sonst könnte die Miko sich das nie verzeihen, wenn ihm und Rin unterwegs etwas zustieße. „Ich denke nicht das das eine gute Idee ist…bleibt doch wenigstens noch diese Nacht! Deine Wunden sind durch die Anstrengung wieder am bluten und Rin ist bestimmt auch müde.", ihre Worte wurden jedoch sofort mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung, die man sonst nie bei dem Daiyoukai sehen würde, abgetan. Seine Schmerzen mussten groß sein, wenn er sich so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte und seine kühle Fassade derart zu bröckeln begann. „Wem habe ich denn diese Wunden zu verdanken?!", knurrte Sesshoumaru, als er sich am Baum abstützte, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, da seine Sicht immer wieder verschramm. Bei seinen Worten zuckte die Miko zurück und ein Stich der Schuld machte sie einen Moment lang sprachlos. Sie wusste dass es ihre Schuld war, es jedoch direkt von ihm zu hören, war schlimmer als alle Vorwürfe die sie sich selbst hätte machen können. „Wir werden jetzt gehen und solltest du es noch einmal wagen mich aufzuhalten, dann bringe ich dich um!", es war nicht mehr als ein Grollen das tief aus der Brust des Dämons drang, als er mit der Priesterin sprach, die Wut in ihm drängte sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten jetzt wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine Schwäche machte ihn rasend und da war so vieles über das er nachdenken musste. So vieles das er sich anscheinend auch eingestehen musste. Er hatte die Miko gerettet weil er es wollte, einerseits um seine Schuld zu bezahlen, andererseits weil sein inneres Tier sie in der Zeit die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten zu seinem Rudel gezählt hatte. Er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben, er musste hier weg. Sie war es die für seinen Kontrollverlust verantwortlich war, wegen ihr wollte das Monster in ihm raus. Nicht er hatte Tokejin geworfen, sondern es. Es hatte ihn mit aller Macht zurückgedrängt, um Bankotsu von Kagome fort zu bekommen. „Ich weiß dass du die Verletzungen wegen mir hast, aber du hättest mich auch einfach sterben lassen können! Es war deine Entscheidung gewesen, dazwischen zu gehen!", endlich hatte die Priesterin ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und machte ihrer Unmut Luft. Natürlich war es auch ihre Schuld, aber sie hatte nie um seine Hilfe gebeten und es war nicht fair ihr dies nun vorzuhalten. „Und deine Drohungen sind mir egal, ich werde nicht zulassen das du Rin in solche Gefahr bringst nur weil dein Ego angekratzt ist!", im selben Moment als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute die Miko sie auch schon wieder. Sie wusste sie hatte zu viel gesagt und setzte damit ihr Leben aufs Spiel. Von weitem wurden die beiden von den wachsamen Augen der nun ungleichen Gruppe beobachtet. „Worüber sprechen sie?", fragte Miroku, an Inuyasha gewand, welcher angespannt auf die sich bietende Szene starrte. „Er will gehen, aber sie möchte dass er wegen Rin bleibt, dann noch irgendwas wegen Verletzungen und…ich sollte zu ihr gehen, er ist unberechenbar!", gerade als der Halbdämon sich aus der hockenden Position erheben wollte, drückten Sango und Suikotsu ihn gemeinsam wieder nieder. „Du solltest ihr etwas mehr vertrauen!", sagte der Shichinintai ruhig und nahm sofort wieder seine Hand von der Schulter des Hanyous, als dieser ihn finster anstarrte. „Er hat Recht, warte bitte noch ab…es ist schon schwierig genug gerade!", stimmte auch die Dämonenjägerin mit ein und brachte Inuyasha so dazu sich wieder missmutig auf die Miko und seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren. „Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen…", Sesshoumaru sprach so leise, das Kagome ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. Sofort begann das Herz der jungen Frau schneller zu schlagen und Angst breitete sich in ihr aus, welche der Lord geradezu riechen konnte. „Ich widerspreche nicht…ich denke nur daran was das beste für Rin ist…", ihre Stimme klang ruhiger, als sie gedacht hatte und entschloss sich stark zu bleiben. Das kleine Mädchen war ihre Freundin und sie würde nicht zu lassen das ihr etwas geschah, auch wenn das bedeutete das sie sich dem Lord des Westens entgegenstellen musste. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine verängstigte Mädchen, welches gerade erfahren hatte, das sie in der Zeit reisen konnte. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Priesterin sind enorm gewachsen und ihr Umgang mit dem Bogen war unfehlbar, also gab es keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Diese Gedanken fest im Kopf wich das lähmende Gefühl und die Wogen in dem Inneren der Miko glätteten sich. „Du hast dich verändert.", stellte Sesshoumaru kühl fest, es war weder ein Lob, noch eine Anschuldigung, lediglich eine Tatsache, die sich zum wiederholten Male bestätigte. Die junge Frau vor ihm hatte gelernt ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren und ihre Macht aus ihnen zu schöpfen und doch wusste er das sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, genauso gut wie sie es auch wusste und trotzdem wich Kagome nicht zurück. Was machte sie so sicher, dass er seine Drohung nicht wahr machte? „Nur diese eine Nacht und sobald der Tag morgen anbricht könnt ihr gehen wohin ihr wollt.", versuchte die Priesterin noch einmal ihr Glück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Gold brannte sich in Braun und keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, still suchten sie in den Augen des Anderen nach einer Schwäche die sie nutzen konnten, bis der Daiyoukai unvermittelt eine Hand fest um den Oberarm der Miko schloss. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, doch die Angst blieb aus. Nun wurden auch die anderen in der Höhle unruhig und Inuyasha erhob sich ein weiteres Mal ohne diesmal jedoch aufgehalten zu werden. Sollte er dazwischen gehen? Er wusste nicht was genau dort gerade vor sich ging, die Worte die zuletzt gesprochen worden sind waren ruhig und nichts deutete darauf hin, das es zu einem Kampf kommen würde und doch fiel es dem Hanyou schwer zu Atmen, seit Sesshoumaru seine Hand nach Kagome ausgestreckt hatte. „Ich hätte dich sterben lassen sollen…", der tiefe Bariton des Lords hallte im Körper der Miko wieder und sie spürte wie das Gewicht des Dämons immer mehr auf ihr lastete, als er sich noch weiter zu der Miko herüberbeugte, sodass seine Stirn fast ihre Schulter berührte. Fest lehnte sich Kagome gegen den Youkai, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu Boden zu gehen, bevor sie antwortete: „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Und wären nicht plötzlich Suikotsu und Inuyasha neben ihr aufgetaucht, hätte die Priesterin schwören können, so etwas wie ein kurzes Auflachen von Sesshoumaru vernommen zu haben, bevor der Körper des Lords sie fast zu Boden drückte. Schnell half Suikotsu ihr, indem er den Daiyoukai an ihrer Stelle stützte und ihn zu den anderen in den Unterschlupf brachte, während sie und der Hanyou zurückblieben. Blut klebte an dem weißen Ärmel der Miko, wo der Lord des Westens sie festgehalten hatte und erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass die dunkeln Flecken auf dem sonst trockenen Boden eingesickertes Blut sein musste. War er doch von Kouga verletzt worden? Hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen oder waren es die noch frischen Wunden die weiter aufgerissen waren? Für so schlimm hatte Kagome die Schnitte nicht gehalten und das erklärte immer noch nicht warum Sesshoumaru derart schwach war, das Gift müsste längst aus seinem Körper sein. Sorge überschattete das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Frau und Inuyasha wusste nicht was er tun sollte um ihr zu helfen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er seinem verhassten Halbbruder helfen könnte. „Ich hatte befürchtet er tut dir weh…", bei den Worten des Hanyous wandte die Priesterin sich um. Sie standen im Schatten der Bäume und das strahlende Mondlicht ließ die langen weißen Haare ihres Gegenübers silbrig leuchten. Die langen Strähnen umrahmten sein Gesicht und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen reflektierten fast schon gespenstisch, brachen das wenige Licht und ermöglichten es dem Halbdämon so, auch in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können. „Er hat mir nichts getan…es geht ihm sehr schlecht.", zwar sprach die Miko ihre Sorge nicht aus, doch diese war offensichtlich genug, sodass selbst Inuyasha wusste das er sich ihr zuliebe zusammenreißen musste und eine Art Waffenstillstand mit dem Lord schließen musste. Er musste Kagome beweisen, das er an den Aufgaben gewachsen war und Verantwortung übernehmen konnte, für sich und auch für sie. „Du siehst müde aus. Wir sind jetzt da und kümmern uns um alles!", der Hanyou hatte die Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen da brach es aus der Priesterin heraus, als wenn ein zu lang aufrecht erhaltener Damm in ihr zusammenbrach, Tränen strömten ihre blassen Wangen hinab und verzweifelte Schluchzer drangen aus ihrer Kehle. Es brach dem Halbdämon das Herz die sonst so starke Frau, derart gebrochen zusehen und er zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung in seine Arme, umschloss ihren zitternden Körper fest und gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Immer mehr salzige Tränen flossen in seinen roten und feuerfesten Anzug, während er rhythmisch über den schwarzen Schopf seiner langjährigen Freundin strich und leise Worte der Beruhigung murmelte, als er sich langsam mit ihr zu Boden gleiten ließ. Sein Rücken lehnte an der alten Eiche, als er die junge Frau behutsam auf seinen Schoß zog. Ihre Hände hatten sich in den Stoff an seinen Schulterblättern gekrallt und hielten ihn fest, Kagome hatte das Gefühl als sei er der einzige Anker den sie noch zu Realität besaß und wenn sie ihn los ließ, fände sie nie wieder zurück. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sich so viel Last auf ihr angesammelt und sie wusste einfach nicht mehr wohin damit. Angst, Unsicherheit, Erleichterung und Erschöpfung wüteten gleichermaßen durch ihren Körper und machten es der Miko unmöglich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nur die so bekannte Wärme und der vertraute Geruch Inuyashas vermochten es allmählich die Müdigkeit Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen und das Zittern verebbte langsam. Nur wenig später verriet das gleichmäßige Atmen der Priesterin dem Halbdämon das sie eingeschlafen war und vorsichtig schob er seine Hände unter ihre Kniekehlen und ihren Rücken um mit ihr zusammen aufzustehen. Was auch immer geschehen sein sollte, er würde warten müssen bis Kagome sich erholt hatte, bis er es erfuhr und sollte auch nur einer der Anwesenden dort zu ihrem jetzigen Zustand beigetragen haben, schwor Inuyasha sich, das er ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen würde. Niemals mehr würde er zulassen, dass es ihr derart schlecht erging. 


End file.
